Astoburvis Tournament
by Naomi Hime
Summary: Kompetisi internasional pengganti Turnamen Triwizard diadakan. Hadiah yang ditawarkan senilai seribu Galleon-bagi pemenang tiap sekolah, menang ataupun kalah. Ingin mendaftarkan namamu? Tulis di perkamen dan masukkan ke dalam Piala Api. Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro, Castelobruxo, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, Uagadou, dan Koldovstorez. Chapter 8 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Astoburvis Tournament**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), OC bertebaran, AU.**

 **Chapter I**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Hawa dingin musim salju di bulan Februari menggelitik kulitku. Jalan-jalan licin yang masih berselimut salju terlihat kotor karena bercampur dengan lumpur. Dan dimana pun mata memandang, yang terlihat adalah hamparan salju yang masih tebal.

Pekikan bersemangat murid tahun-tahun awal terdengar, menandakan tujuan kami sudah dekat. Tak lama, aku bisa melihat tempat itu.

Berdiri kokoh seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Atap miringnya berselimut salju tebal, halamannya terlihat bagaikan karpet putih, persis seperti pemandangan yang selalu kulihat tiap tahun di perjalanan pulang saat libur natal.

Hogwarts…

Tempatku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku selama enam tahun ini. Tempat perang antara sisi hitam dan putih terjadi. Tempat yang sempat hancur karena perang, dan sekarang telah kembali seperti semula.

Hanya dalam waktu lima bulan, Hogwarts telah kembali seperti semula—dengan banyak bantuan penyihir tentunya. Dan setelah itu, Profesor McGonagall—yang telah diangkat menjadi kepala sekolah—menyuruh kami semua pulang untuk menyembuhkan trauma masing-masing. Bulan September yang harusnya menjadi awal tahun ajaran, malah menjadi saat kami semua pulang.

Dan kini, kami telah kembali. Diawal Februari.

Tahun ini, Hogwarts tidak menerima murid baru. Kami semua mengulang tahun ajaran masing-masing. Bahkan, murid tahun kelima mengulang kembali ujian OWL mereka—yang membuat mereka mengelyh tentag ingin kembali berperang saja.

Hagrid tak terlihat ditempat biasanya seperti tahun yang sudah-sudah. Toh, kami semua sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan begitu turun dari kereta.

Seperti biasa, kereta kecil tanpa penarik telah menunggu untuk mengantar kami ke kastil. Bedanya, sekarang kami bisa melihat binatang yang menarik kereta itu. Ironis rasanya mengingat dulu kami menganggap orang yang bisa melihat Thestral orang aneh, dan kini kami semua bisa melihatnya.

"'Mione?! Ayo jalan! Jangan melamun!" seru Ron padaku.

"Sebentar. Crookshanks bermasalah," jawabku sambil memperbaiki posisi Crookshanks digendongan ku.

"Sudah kubilang. Buang saja kucing jelek itu."

"Ronald! Jaga omonganmu!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyenggolku dengan kuat, sampai aku harus berpegangan pada penyenggolku agar bisa tetap berdiri, sementara tagan yang satu lagi berusaha menahan Crookshanks agar tak terjatuh.

"Malfoy?" ucap Harry pelan. Sesudah perang berakhir, hubungan mereka semakin membaik. Terlebih sejak Harry—dan aku—bersaksi untuk kebebasannya dan orangtuanya—terutama ibunya—di pengadilan, walaupun sebagai imbalannya kami sempat dimusuhi beberapa orang.

"Oh, maaf, Granger. Aku tak melihatmu," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah Zabini dan Nott, "apakah kau terluka?"

Kalau kejadian ini terjadi tahun lalu, aku pasti akan mengira kalau dia sudah gila. Menanyakan keadaan seorang _mudblood_ Gryffindor sepertiku. Tapi ini terjadi sekarang, saat seorang Draco Malfoy telah bertaubat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Ferret. Kau tak pantas menyentuhnya!" sergah Ron sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy.

"Aku yang memegangnya, Ron," ucapku memberi pengertian pada Ron. Terkadang, dia bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan pada seseorang, terutama pada Malfoy.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, Granger. Kalau ternyata kau terluka kau bisa bilang padaku, aku akan tanggung jawab," ujarnya yang disambut cibiran Ron. "Hai Potter, Weasley," sapanya sebelum menjauh bersama Zabini dan Nott.

Aula besar terasa seperti dulu. Hangat, penuh keceriaan, dan berbau lezat. Semuanya begitu sempurna, kecuali kenyataan bahwa sebagian dari pengisi aula besar yang dulu telah meninggal.

Semua orang sedang menikmati makan malam saat burung hantu di podium mengembangkan sayapnya, disusul dengan Porfesor McGonagall yang berdiri untuk berpidato.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Hogwarts," bukanya yang disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Pertama-tama, aku akan mengingatkan kalian bahwa hutan terlarang berbahaya, dan akan selalu berbahaya. Kedua, aku akan menunjuk ketua murid yang baru. Selamat untuk Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger."

Astaga! Aku menjadi ketua murid putri. Jabatan yang sudah kuinginkan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Tepuk tangan atas terpilihnya kami tak lagi kudengar karena aku telah tenggelam ke awing-awang. Aku akan membuat program baru, memperketat jam malam, mengadakan operasi rutin bagi pelanggar aturan. Aku akan merevolusi Hogwarts.

Kemudian, Profesor McGonagall memanggil kami agar maju kedepan untuk menerima lencana ketua murid dan membisikkan password asrama ketua murid.

"Ketiga, aku akan memberitahukan sebuah kejutan pada kalian," ucap Profesor McGonagall begitu kami kembali ketempat duduk.

"Setelah rapat panjang dan penuh perdebatan, kami sepakat untuk menjadikan Hogwarts sebagai tuan rumah. Mereka memang sempat meragukan Hogwarts, tapi aku meyakinkan mereka agar setuju. Lagipula, Hogwarts adalah tempat terakhir turnamen tingkat internasional diadakan, jadi kupikir kita juga harus mengawalinya disini juga. Dan juga, Hogwarts 'lah tempat penjahat internasional dunia sihir binasa. Bahkan, lebih dari separuh murid Hogwarts adalah pahlwan perang."

"Profesor? Apa yang akan diadakan disini?" tanya Harry mewakili pertanyaan kami semua.

"Sebentar, Mr. Potter. Aku baru akan menjelaskannya," ucap Profesor McGonagall dengan senyum bersemangat, "tahun ini, akan diadakan kompetisi baru—sebagai ganti Turnamen Triwizard yang diputuskan telah berakhir selamanya. Kompetisi itu bernama Turnamen Astoburvis, yang akan diikuti oleh delapan sekolah sihir dari seluruh dunia, dan akan dilakukan untuk pertama kalinya di Hogwarts. Hadiah bagi pemenang dari tiap sekolah senilai seribu Galleon—menang ataupun kalah—dan bagi pemenang kompetisi akan mendapatkan hadiah satu juta Galleon dan sebuah piala untuk sekolahnya."

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Sorak-sorai tak ketinggalan keluar dari mulut murid-murid yang bersemangat.

"Astaga! Mengang atupun kalah dapat seribu Galleon?! Itu sebesar hadiah untuk pemenang Turnamen Triwizard!" Teriak Ron bersemangat.

Seribu Galleon?! Kalau aku ikut kompetisi dan menjadi pemenang, aku bisa mendapatkan seribu Galleon, jadi aku bisa membuka toko bukuku sendiri. Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin mempunyai toko buku sendiri. Terlebih kalau aku bisa memenangkan kompetisi, aku akan punya uang untuk membeli buku dari seluruh dunia!

"Ayo kita ikut!" ajak Ron.

"Tentu saj-" ucapanku tersela karena Profesor McGonagall mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan kami agar diam.

"Tapi, mengingat betapa sulitnya tantangan yang akan diberikan, yang kemungkinan besar bisa merenggut nyawa pesertanya—lebih berbahaya dari Turnamen Triwizard—kami setuju untuk menerapkan batasan umur. Dan mengingat insiden tak menyenangkan dari turnamen yang lalu, kami akan memasang lingkaran niat. Bagi siapapun yang akan memasukkan nama yang bukan namanya sendiri akan terpental. Batasan umur kompetisi ini sama dengan Turnamen Triwizard yang lalu, tujuh belas tahun."

Kini ucapan Profesor McGonagall disambut dengan sorakan kecewa murid-murid yang berusia kurang dari tujuh belas tahun. Tapi aku tak khawatir. Umurku lebih dari cukup untuk bisa memasukkan namaku sendiri.

"Perwakilan sekolah lain akan tiba tiga minggu lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian. Selamat malam," dengan itu, Profesor McGonagall menutup acara makan malam.

"Kalian akan ikut?" tanya Ron diperjalanan menuju kelas Transfigurasi keesokan harinya.

"Tentu! Aku ingin mendapat seribu Galleon itu," jawabku dengan antusias.

"Kau, Harry?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih trauma dengan Turnamen Triwizard," jawab Harry dengan nada merenung.

Tentu saja. Bahkan, aku yang tak ikut Turnamen Triwizard yang lalu juga masih merasakan trauma karenanya. Terutama dengan berita yang diciptakan Rita Skeeter. Kudengar dia sudah mati disalah satu tangan pelahap maut yang pernah disudutkan dalam artikelnya. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan pelahap maut membunuh seseorang, tapi kuharap, kabar itu benar adanya.

Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya di tangan kanan dan tangan Ron ditangan kiri. Kami semua masih trauma karena perang, terlebih Harry. Aku tah kalau dia masih sering bermimpi buruk. Tentang perang, saat kematian Cedric, Sirius, Profesor Dumbledore, bahkan Profesor Snape.

Tapi aku juga tahu kalau kami akan baik-baik saja.

Tiga minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Semua orang sibuk membicarakan tentang kompetisi yang akan datang. Murid yang berumur diatas tujuh belas tahun sibuk mempersiapkan mental. Sementara aku sibuk dengan jabatan baruku.

Langkah untuk merevolusi Hogwarts belum juga kumulai karena Harry menganggap itu konyol, seperti ideku tentang S.P.E.W. Tapi, bukan Hermione Granger namanya kalau tak melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, tak peduli ada yang mendukung ataupun tidak.

Aku berencana untuk mengadakan operasi tiap minggu, seperti disekolah-sekolah muggle. Operasi seragam, barang selundupan, kedisiplinan, dan terutama rambut. Aku masih ingat tahun keempatku, saat semua orang berambut gondrong dan itu sangat tak enak dipandang.

Aku juga akan berusaha menertibkan Peeves yang sekarang semakin berulah. Kejahilan terakhirnya adalah mengganti makan malam semua orang—bahkan para guru—dengan lumpur dan daun. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat hantu itu berhenti berbuat jahil.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku mendengar dari beberapa murid berkhayal tentang seandainya Fred menjadi hantu Hogwarts yang akan membuat sekolah ini menjadi lebih seru. Hah! Seru darimana? Aku memang menyayangi Fred, tapi aku tak ingin dia menjadi hantu di Hogwarts. Peeves saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi kalau diambah Fred?

"Mione, ayo turun," suara Harry menarikku dari alam lamuan.

"Sebentar. Biar kuambil jubahku dulu," ucapku sambil bergegas menuju kamarku.

Enaknya menjadi ketua murid adalah kau akan mendapatkan asrama sendiri. Jadi, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasku dengan tenang. Bahkan asrama ini memiliki pantry sendiri, jadi, jika aku butuh sesuatu, aku tak harus pergi kedapur. Kami juga bisa memanggil peri rumah kapanpun kami butuh—hal yang tak akan pernah kulakukan.

Oh ya! Perwakilan sekolah lain akan datang hari ini. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat apa yang akan mengantar mereka. Pasti hewan-hewan menakjubkan yang belum pernah kulihat. Atau benda-benda ajaib yang belum pernah kutemui.

Aku dan Harry bergegas menuju pintu utama kastil.

Ternyata sudah banyak orang yang menunggu didepan kastil. Cuacanya persis saat hari kedatangan delegasi Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons dulu, cerah dan dingin. Walupun salju sudah mulai menipis, udara tetap saja terasa dingin. Semoga mereka segera datang.

Semua orang sedang sibuk menghangatkan tubuh saat dari arah hutan muncul burung-burung raksasa yang terbang membentuk formasi V. Diatas masing-masing burung ada selusin remaja berjubah emas dan diatas burung yang berada diujung formasi, duduk pria berkumis panjang tipis yang memakai kimono, yang kuasumsikan sebagai kepala sekolahnya.

"Selamat datang, Mahoutokoro," sambut Profesor McGonagall pada para tamu begitu mereka turun dari burung masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, Minerva. Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku meminta sesuatu yang hangat. Terbang dari Jepang ke Inggris di musim dingin bukanlah ide yang bagus," gerutu pria berkimono.

"Tentu, Master Satoshi. Silahkan langsung saja ke aula besar. Kami sudah menyiapkan meja untuk para delegasi," jawab Profesor McGonagall.

Astaga! Aku pernah mendengar dari sepupuku kalau rmaja-remaja Jepang senang berdandan gila-gilaan, tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau separah ini. Bahkan kulihat semua orang yang dibesarkan di dunia sihir melongo saking takjubnya.

Pakaian mereka termasuk normal untuk ukuran penyihir, jubah berwarna emas yang membuat anak penyihir kaya gigit jari. Tapi, dandanan wajah dan rambut mereka sangat aneh. Ada yang berkulit sangat pucat dengan kantung mata besar, ada yang tak punya alis dengan rambut merah, ada yang berambut hitam dengan aksen hijau dijambulnya—padahal dia terlihat tampan—ada yang berambut merah muda mengembang, ada yang berambut setengah hitam-setengah biru, bahkan ada yang mempunyai tato berbentuk naga disisi wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, bisakah kau tunjukkan meja yang mana?" tanya kepala sekolah Mahoutokoro.

"Kau bisa memilih meja paling pojok disisi kanan atau kiri. Kanan disamping meja penuh ornament berwarna merah, kiri disamping meja berornamen hijau."

Sejak kemarin, kami—ketua murid dan para prefek—sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan para delegasi. Dan mengingat jumlah mereka sekarang, tak mungkin kami menjejal-jejalkan mereka dimeja kami semua. Jadi, setelah berkeliling ruang kebutuhan, kami menemukan dua meja panjang yang persis dengan meja kami. Lalu, kami sepakat untuk meletakkannya dipojok-pojok ruangan.

Rombongan dari Asia itu segera masuk ke kastil sambil menggerutu tentang kenapa mereka tak memakai _portkey_ saja.

Kemudian, kami kembali menunggu. Semua orang sudah menggigil dan mengucapkan mantra penghangat berkali-kali saat dari arah hutan kembali muncul hal aneh.

"Astaga! Pohon terbang!" teriak seorang siswi Hufflepuff.

Dan benar saja. Dari arah hutan, muncul tiga belas pohon terbang. Astaga!

Seluruh anggota rombongan itu berjubah cokelat-kemerahan tebal, kecuali wanita tua—mungkin sepantaran Profesor McGonagall—yang memakai jubah hitam tebal.

"Minerva!" teriak si wanita tua sambil berlari kearah Profesor McGonagall kemudian langsung mencium pipi kiri-kanannya, baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang berani melakukan itu pada Profesor McGonagall. "Dingin sekali! Walaupun jubah kami tak setipis milik Beauxbatons, tetap saja terbang dari Rusia ke Inggris sangat dingin!" Gerutu wanita tua itu yang kini tengah memeluk Profesor McGonagall yang terlihat canggung.

"Tentu saja. Tadi Satoshi juga menggerutu tentang hal itu, Misja," ucap Profesor McGonagall sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan wanita tua itu.

"Apa?! Jadi, Mahoutokoro datang lebih dulu dari kami?! Tak bisa dibiarkan!" setelah menyelesaikan gerutuannya, dia langsun mengajak murid-muridnya masuk ke aula besar.

"Mereka itu dari Koldevstoretz, Rusia," jelas Profesor McGonagall tanpa ditanya. Sepertinya dia menyadari tatapan bertanya kami semua.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar petir menggelegar beserta kilatnya yang tampak seperti sinar _blitz_. Petir itu terlihat sangat ganjil, dan sangat banyak. Sambaran petir disana-sini. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai besar.

"Profesor, kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Mungkin akan terjadi badai sebentar lagi. Kita bisa menunggu rombongan lain didalam," ucap Harry sopan.

"Mustahil. Mereka itu delegasi dari Ugandou, Afrika," sangkal Profesor McGonagall sambil menyembunyikan kilatan bersemangatnya—yang tak bisa tersembunyi dariku, karena aku juga selalu melakukan itu saat melihat buku baru.

Dan benar saja, dari awan gelap muncul tujuh burung yang mengeluarkan petir. Masing-masing burung mengangkut dua orang sementara burung terbesar mengangkut pria besar berkulit hitam.

"Minerva McGonagall," sapa pria itu dengan suaranya sang berat.

"Aren Jayant. Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Apa kau dan murid-muridmu kedinginan?" Sambut Profesor McGnagall.

Tampaknya mereka tak merasa dingin sedikitpun—sebelum turun dari burung petirnya. Tapi, begitu turun dari burung raksasa, mereka langsung mengeratkan jubah mereka yang berwarna keperakan seperti bulan.

"Tidak. Walaupun kami kaget dengan cuaca di Inggris, tapi berkat Impundulu dan petirnya kami tetap hangat," tampaknya, kepala sekolah mereka tak melihat kalau saat ini murid-muridnya sudah mulai menggigil.

"Syukurlah. Tapi kalian pasti lapar. Silahkan langsung ke aula besar. Disana sudah ada Mahoutokoro dan Koldovstoretz."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku langsung kesana saja," setelah itu, dia langsung masuk kedalam kastil diikuti oleh murid-muridnya yang sepertinya sudah hampir terkena Hipotermia.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gelegak air dari danau hitam. Pasti Durmstrang. Sepertinya mereka tak punya barang baru untuk dipamerkan. Apakah Beauxbatons juga akan menggunakan kendaraan yang sama?

Namun tak sama dengan dulu, tiba-tiba, dari samping kapal yang baru muncul sedetik yang lalu, dua binatang aneh yang tampak seperti dinosaurus air mengambang—seperti muncul begitu saja dipermukaan—dan mengangkut selusin remaja berjubah kuning diatasnya.

"Loch Ness!" teriak seorang anak.

"Bukan… bukan. Itu bukan Loch Ness. Itu Ogopogo," koreksi wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping kerumunan kami.

"Ilvermorny. Selamat datang di Hogwarts," sapa Profesor McGonagall.

"Jenna?! Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba disebelah kapalku?! Sungguh mengagetkan," omel pria paruh baya yang kuduga adalah kepala sekolah Durmstrang yang baru.

"Maaf, Ivor. Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada disana. Aku mengirim mereka kesini dan _puff_! Aku tak bermaksud menjatuhkannya disamping kapalmu. Tapi, aku berharap aku menjatuhkannya diatas kapalmu," balasnya yang disambut gelak tawa beberapa orang.

"Emm… Sebaiknya kalian masuk saja. Bukankah cuacanya sangat dingin," ucap Profesor McGonagall.

Segera setelah itu, gerombolan delegasi sekolah lain itu memasuki kastil dengan kepala sekolah mereka yang masih saling berselisih. Hah… aku juga ingin masuk kastil. Diluar sini sangat dingin. Aku bertanya-tanya, tak bisakah kami menunggu didalam?

Tak lama kemudian, Beauxbatons mucul dengan kereta kuda raksasanya. Masih sama seperti dulu, mereka semua datang sambil menggerutu karena kedinginan. Berarti, kurang satu sekolah lagi. Semoga mereka cepat datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari arah hutan terdengar koakan gagak yang sangat keras. Pasti itu suara tunggangan delegasi dari sekolah terakhir. Akhirnya… setelah basa-basi sebentar, kami bisa masuk ke aula besar yang hangat, lalu makan!

Astaga! Aku terdengar seperti Ron.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah bunyi koakan, muncul tiga belas gagak biru yang terbang dengan cepat. Diatas masing-masing burung duduk remaja berjubah hijau muda dan pria tertua di rombongan itu memakai jubah cokelat kayu.

"Profesor Horado. Selamat datang di Hogwarts," sapa Profesor McGonagall.

"Profesor McGonagall. Terimakasih atas sambutannya. Bisakah kita langsung masuk saja? Kami semua kaget dengan perbedaan cuaca antara Brazil-Inggris."

"Tentu. Ayo semuanya, kita masuk sekarang,"

Aula besar terasa sangat hangat. Dan sangat ramai, lebih dari biasanya. Makanan langsung muncul dimeja begitu kami duduk.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ron sambil menusuk-nusuk gulungan nasi didepannya.

"Itu sushi, makanan Jepang," jelasku.

"Astaga! Orang-orang jepang itu makan dengan tongkat mereka! Dan tongkat mereka ada dua!" pekik Ginny kagum, membuat para _muggle-born_ dan _half-blood_ yang dibesarkan didunia muggle tersenyum geli.

"Itu sumpit, Gin. Alat makan mereka," jelas Harry sambil menahan tawanya, "begini cara pakainya."

Harry mempraktekkan cara menggunakan sumpit dengan sumpit yang muncul bersamaan dengan sushi. Semua orang yang tak tahu tentang kebudayaan muggle memperhatikan Harry dengan antusias. Bahkan, anak dari asrama lain juga memperhatikannya.

"Enakkah?" tanya Ron was-was.

"Sangat enak. Ada telur, tuna, dan nasinya," ucap Harry setelah menelan sushinya.

Setelah itu, semua orang sibuk belajar menggunakan sumpit dan mencicipi sushi.

"Dan ini apa?" tanya Ron sambil mencongkel-congkel sup kacang hitam yang bercampur daging.

"Itu Feijoada, makanan khas kami," jelas seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul didekat kami.

Malam ini aku sama sekali tak memakan makanan yang biasa kumakan. Aku mencoba Sushi, Feijoada, Shish Taouk, Foie Gras—yang menurut Ron sangat tak layak saji karena ukurannya, dan makanan penutup berupa Melktert. Malam ini jauh lebih meriah dari makan malam penyambutan Turnamen Triwizard lalu. Makanan khas dari berbagai negara muncul. Pastilah para peri bekerja keras membuatnya.

Satelah semua kenyang dan makanan serta piringnya lenyap dari meja, Profesor McGonagall berdiri untuk memberikan pidato. "Selamat malam, anak-anakku sekalian, serta seluruh tamu. Kita semua tahu untuk apa kita berada disini. Jadi, langsung saja. Hagrid, tolong bawakan Piala Apinya."

Setelah Hagrid masuk bersama peti yang berisi Piala Api, Profesor McGonagall melanjutkan, "seperti pemilihan pemenang di Turnamen Triwizard, kami juga akan memakai Piala Api untuk memilih pemenang dari masing-masing sekolah. Bagi yang belum tahu, untuk mendaftar sebagai pemenang, kalian harus menuliskan nama lengkap kalian kedalam secarik perkamen, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam Piala Api. Hanya untuk yang berumur diatas tujuh belas tahun, dan hanya boleh memasukkan namanya sendiri. Dan kalau nama kalian sudah terpilih, mau tak mau, siap tak siap, kalian harus menjalani seluruh tantangan yang ada. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik sebelum memasukkan nama kalian…"

"Kau yakin akan ikut, 'Mione? Kau tak usah ikut saja, ya… Kau jadi saingan terberatku kalau kau memasukkan namamu," rengek Ron, membatku tak bisa mendengar pengumuman penting yang sedang disampaikan.

"Sssttt!" tegur beberapa orang bersamaan."

"… Jadi, karena tujuan kompetisi ini adalah untuk mempererat hubungan antar sekolah, para pemenang akan tinggal dalam ruangan yang terpisah dari yang lainnya. sehingga, diharapkan, akan tercipta hubungan persahabatan antar sekolah. Oh, dan apakah aku sudah bilang? Untuk meramaikan kompetisi ini, pemenang dari masing-masing sekolah akan berjumlah dua orang, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Jadi, peluang untuk kalian semakin besar. Aku akan letakkan Piala Api di tengah ruangan ini. Batas waktu pendaftaran adalah saat makan malam esok hari. Baiklah, sekian, selamat malam. Oh ya, untuk ketua murid, tolong tunjukkan tempat tamu-tamu kita akan menginap selama disini," ucap Profesor McGonagall mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Sebelah sini," ucapku menunjukkan jalan pada rombongan remaja dari berbagai bangsa dibelakangku. Para kepala sekolah sedang mengadakan rapat darurat tentang kementerian yang ingin ikut campur.

"Jadi, kalian adalah Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger? Dua dari _The Golden Trio_? Pahlawan perang sesungguhnya?" tanya seorang siswa Mahoutokoro yang berambut keperakan dengan logat Jepangnya.

"Ya. Ya. Dan tidak. Pahlawan perang yang sesungguhnya adalah orang-orang yang berani gugur dalam perang," jawab Harry singkat.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Hideo Tengu, Mahoutokoro tahun terakhir," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oke. Ini ruangan yang akan kalian semua pakai selama disini," ucapku menyela seluruh percakapan diantara mereka, "passwordnya adalah _Unum Maleficus_. Jangan katakan pada murid-murid Hogwarts."

Saat aku menyadari bahwa mereka hanya menatapku bingung, aku sadar kalau aku harus mempraktekkannya.

"Begini," kataku berusaha menarik perhatian mereka semua, " _Unum Maleficus_ ," aku mengucapkan passwornya dengan hati-hati didepan lukisan Merlin dan Morgana yang saling berpunggungan.

Seketika saja, lukisan besar itu mengayun kedalam, menampakkan lorong panjang dengan empat pintu besar disisi kanan dan tiga pintu besar disisi kiri. Tiap pintu itu bertuliskan Mahoutokoro, Ugandou, Castelobruxo, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, dan Koldovstoretz.

"Silahkan diperiksa," ucap Harry membuat remaja-remaja itu langsung berlarian kearah pintu dengan plat nama sekolah mereka.

"Ayo! Kau juga ikut lihat," ajak Hideo Tengu sambil menarik Harry, yang otomatis langsung menarik tanganku.

Kami masuk kedalam ruangan yang pintunya bertuliskan Mahoutokoro. Didalamnya terdapat ruang rekreasi kecil dan dua pintu yang bertuliskan _boy_ dan _girl_. Harry langsung ditarik kedalam pintu bertuliskan _boy_ , sementara seorang gadis bernama Minami Isamu menarikku kedalam ruangan untuk anak perempuan.

Didalamnya terdapat enam lemarik kecil, dua kamar mandi, dan enam dipan yang lengkap dengan peralatan tidur berwarna biru muda dan putih.

"Apakah itu warna kasurmu diasrama Mahoutokoro?" tanyaku pada Minami Isamu.

"Kami tidak berasrama di Mahoutokoro. Kami selalu pulang kerumah saat sekolah selesai, seperti sekolah _no-maj_ ," jelasnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang keteteran.

"No-maj?"

"Manusia biasa. Tak punya kekuatan sihir. Apa sebuatannya disini? _Mungglep?_ "

Aku tersenyum geli saat mendengarnya salah menyebut muggle. "Bukan _Mungglep_ , tapi _Muggle_ ," koreksiku.

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Tiba-tiba, saat aku baru saja akan menanyai Minami tentang sekolahnya, kepala Harry muncul dipintu yang terbuka. "Mione? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang?"

"Tentu. Well, Isamu, sampai besok," pamitku pada siswi Mahoutokoro itu, yang dibalas anggukan kepala dan lambaian tangan.

"Seperti apa ruangan untuk laki-laki?" tanyaku begitu kami sudah berada diluar ruangan—mungkin lebih tepat disebut asrama—tamu.

"Cukup bagus. Enam tempat tidur dengan kasur, selimut, dan bantal berwarna biru muda dan putih, enam lemari kecil, dan dua kamar mandi."

"Kalau begitu, berarti fasilitas tiap kamar sama."

"Ya," jawab Harry singkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama ketua murid, kami hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung, padahal kami sudah bersahabat selama delapan tahun. Yah, sebenarnya, aku sih, yang canggung.

"Emm… Harry?" ucapku memecah keheningan dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku terpilih sebagai pemenang dari Hogwarts?"

"Itu bagus! Aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya!"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, kalau aku terpilih, dan aku harus berada di ruangan pemenang, itu berarti kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai ketua murid sendiri. Apa kau tak keberatan?" tanyaku waswas.

Dan hasilnya? Orang yang telah kukenal selama delapan tahun itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mione… Mione… kau itu," ucapnya disela-sela tawa sambil merusak tatanan rambuku, membuatnya menjadi semengembang dulu.

"Harry Potter!" hardikku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Haah… kau itu, Hermione... selalu saja mencemaskan hal-hal yang tak perlu dicemaskan. Kalau kau jadi pemenang, posisi ketua murid akan kosong sementara. Berarti, aku bebas memilih siapapun untuk menggantikanmu, asalkan umurnya mencapai batas umur ketua murid. Jadi, aku tentu saja akan memilih Ginny. Ahh… ini akan menjadi tahun terindahku selama di Hogwarts. Bersama Ginny diruang ketua murid, hanya berdua, seperti bulan madu," racau Harry.

Aku langsung memukul lengannya dengan kepalan tangan. "Harry James Potter! Ya ampun! Pikiranmu sungguh amat sangat kotor sekali! Astaga, kalimat yang barusan ku ucapkan terlalu boros kata, tidak efektif!" Oh, tampaknya sekarang akulah yang meracau karena Harry segera menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, 'Mione? Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Seperti kau selalu mendukungku," ucapan Harry sungguh membuatku terharu.

"Tentu saja, Harry," balasku sambil mengusap setitik air mata yang muncul, "karena kalau sampai kau tak melakukannya, aku akan memantraimu," gurauku.

 **A/N**

 **Fanfic Harry Potter pertamaku^^**

 **Kalau ada yang mau mengkritik dan saran silahkan~ saya harapkan, malah.**

 **Ada yang mau koreksi juga boleh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

Jika ada orang yang menanyakan pendapatku tentang perang yang lalu, aku hanya akan berkomentar _"Life changing."_

Bagaimana tidak? Dulu, aku sangat dihormati, disegani banyak orang, dan digilai banyak gadis. Karena nama Malfoy yang kusandang, status _pureblood_ , dan kekayaan yang kumiliki. Dan sekarang? Mereka mencemoohku karena tiga hal yang dulu sangat kubanggakan itu.

Bahkan, sekarang aku tak membalas saat Weasley mengejekku. Bukan karena aku tak bisa, tapi untuk menghindari masalah. Sudah cukup masalah yang kudapat selama ini.

Walaupun Potter dan Granger sudah berbaik hati bersaksi untuk keluargaku—yang membuatku hanya mendapatkan hukuman pelayanan masyarakat selama tiga tahun setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, pembebasan bersyarat untuk ibuku, dan lima tahun kurungan Azkaban untuk ayahku, yang sudah paling bagus yang bisa didapatkannya mengingat rekan _Death Eaters_ -nya yang lain langsung dipenjara—tapi itu tak membuat kami seketika mendapatkan kembali nama baik kami.

Bahkan, orang-orang tak mau melayani ibuku saat dia masuk ke toko mereka. Toko di Diagon Alley menolaknya karena menganggapnya sebagai penjahat dan toko di Knockturn Alley mengusirnya karena mereka menganggap ibu sebagai penghianat. Mereka tak tahu, kalau berkat ibu lah, Potter masih hidup.

Jadi, karena itulah aku bertekad untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluarga. Apapun caranya. Biarpun aku harus mengorbankan nyawa, asalkan itu bisa membuat nama baik keluargaku kembali, akan kulakukan.

Tapi, kalaupun seandainya aku tak bisa mengembalikan nama baik keluarga, membuat ibuku diakui kembali pun sudah membuatku senang. Ya, tujuan utamaku sekarang adalah untuk membuat ibuku senang.

Sungguh, aku merasa menyesal bila mengingat bagaimana caraku memperlakukannya selama ini. Tidak kasar memang, tapi juga tidak terlalu baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan caranya memperlakukanku. Bahkan dia berani mengkhianati Voldemort hanya untuk tahu keadaanku. Tak ada ibu yang lebih baik selain ibuku, Narcissa Malfoy.

Dan sekarang, sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nama baik keluarga tiba-tiba datang. Aku tahu kalau kemungkinanku terpilih sangat kecil, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin bukan?

Jadi, pagi ini aku bangun jauh sebelum matahari muncul. Bersiap-siap, kemudian kemudian duduk dimeja belajar dan menggoreskan namaku di sobekan kecil perkamen dengan hati-hati sembari memantapkan hati. Karena begitu aku memasukkan namaku, aku harus siap. Baik secara fisik maupun mental.

"Draco?" tiba-tiba Theo memanggilku, membuatku kaget sampai melompat dari tempat duduk.

"Astaga, Theodore Nott! Kau mengagetkanku! Bagaimana kalau aku terkena jantungan dan langsung meninggal?!" omelku padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf darimu untuk ibumu," jawabnya enteng.

"Yah, terserah," sergahku mengakhiri debat di pagi hari yang sangat tidak berguna itu.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan perkamen yang sekarang telah bertuliskan _Draco_ , aku tinggal menulis Malfoy dan selesai. Aku tinggal naik ke aula besar kemudian memasukkan namaku saat keadaan masih sepi.

"Draco? Kau akan memasukkan namamu?" kembali, Theo mengagetkanku secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Yah, kalau kau terpilih, aku akan mendukungmu. Blaise juga," kalau aku seorang gadis, pasti saat ini aku sudah menangis dan berlari kearah Theo kemudian memeluknya karena terharu. Tapi aku 'kan bukan gadis. Aku si Tampan Draco Malfoy yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi berlebih.

"Tentu saja kau akan mendukungku. Karena, kalau kau tidak mendukungku, aku akan menghabisimu. Blaise juga," sepertinya, saat aku mengucap nama Blaise, dia jadi tertarik kealam nyata karena dia langsung menggumam sesuatu semacam "Yes, Mom," atau "Oh yes… oh no!"

Aku segera kembali fokus ke perkamenku. Perlahan, aku menuliskan nama Malfoy, mencoba untuk membuatnya serapi mungkin. Namun kemudian, keraguan menyergapku. Bukan tentang keputusanku untuk ikut, tapi tentang nama belakangku. Bagaimana kalau sang Piala Api tahu tentang kebusukan para Malfoy? Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau memilihku karena nama belakangku? Apakah seharusnya aku tak menulis bagian Malfoy-nya?

"Ck!" dengus Blaise yang ternyata sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Dan saat aku sedang lengah, dia menarik perkamen namaku, merebut pena bulu ditanganku, dan menyelesaikan tulisan _Draco Malfoy_ disana. Membuatnya terlihat aneh karena di bagian _Draco Ma_ terlihat rapi tetapi pada bagian _lfoy_ terlihat seperti cekeran ayam.

"Masukan, sana! Aku bertaruh lima Galleon untukmu!" seru Blaise sambil mendorong bahuku. Begitu aku sudah keluar dari pintu, dia langsung menutupnya tepat didepan hidungku. Lalu, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil berteriak. "Awas kalau kau sampai tak terpilih! Kau harus mentraktirku di restoran muggle, McGonagall's!"

"McDonald's, Blaise," koreksi Theo dengan sabar. Pasalnya, sudah ribuan kali Blaise salah sebut restoran muggle yang sering kami datang sejak perang berakhir—yang menurut kata hatiku, dilakukannya dengan sengaja karena dia sangat membenci McGonagall—kami sering mendatanginya karena kami dilayani dengan baik disana. Bahkan, pernah ada yang menawari kami bertiga untuk bermain film. Tak seperti di dunia sihir, yang seharusnya menjadi rumah kami, malah menjadi penjara sosial yang selalu menyudutkan kami.

Aku baru menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki mereka pada hari pengadilanku. Hanya ibu, Potter, Granger, Theo, dan Blaise yang datang pada hari pengadilanku. Aku tak menyangka mereka akan datang—kecuali ibuku—terutama Granger dan Potter, bahkan mereka jadi sempat dimusuhi oleh beberapa orang karena telah bersaksi untuk keluargaku. Dan untuk Theo dan Blaise? Aku tak pernah berani bermimpi kalau suatu hari aku akan memiliki teman sejati, tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Kalau diperumpamakan aku ini Potter, maka Theo adalah Granger sementara Blaise adalah Weasley. Eh, tapi, kalau aku mengumpamakan mereka sebagai Granger dan Weasley, berarti mereka berciuman di Kamar Rahasia, dan sekarang sedang berkencan. Tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku tak akan mengumpamakan kami sebagai _The Golden Trio_ , terlalu aneh dan menjijikkan. Membayangkan kalau Theo dan Blaise berciuman membuatku merasa mual.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah sampai didepan pintu aula besar. Benar dugaanku, belum banyak orang disini. Hanya beberapa murid dari sekolah lain yang sedang memantapkan hati. Setelah memastikan tak ada murid Hogwarts yang lain, aku segera berjalan kearah Piala Api, dan kemudian memasukkan perkamen bertuliskan namaku kedalam sana dengan mantap dan cepat.

"Wah… wah… lihat siapa yang sedang memasukkan namanya… Seorang Draco Malfoy!" sambut Weasley dengan 'hangat'. "Katakan padaku," ucapnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher Granger yang melemparkan pandangan maaf padaku, "apa keluarga Malfoy sudah kehilangan seluruh hartanya? Apakah sebaentar lagi rumahmu akan menjadi seperti rumahku. Wow! Aku berani membayar mahal untuk melihat momen itu."

"Ronald! Sopanlah sedikit. Toh Malfoy tak mencari masalah denganmu," tegur Granger sambil menyodok pinggang Weasley.

"Aww! Kau ini kenapa, 'Mione? Apa kau lupa dengan segala perbuatannya dulu?"

"Dulu, dulu! Sekarang, sekarang! Bahkan Harry dan aku yang lebih sering diejeknya saja sudah memaafkannya, Ron!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya, Hermione?! Oh-oh… apa kau suka padanya?!" sergah Weasley yang kemudian melempar perkamen namanya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Granger langsung melempar perkamen namanya kemudian berdoa sejenak, setelah itu dia berbalik untuk menatapku lalu meminta maaf untuk kelakuan pacarnya dan langsung berlari menyusul Weasley sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Drama _The Golden Trio_?" ucap seorang gadis berjubah hijau muda—Castelobruxo—yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disampingku.

" _Who knows?_ "

Inilah saatnya. Malam ini. Aku tak pernah setegang ini sebelumnya, kecuali malam saat aku harus membunuh Dumbledore. Dan perasaan tegang itu kuyakini sebagai pertanda buruk. Kenapa? Karena seorang Malfoy tak pernah tegang.

Semua orang makan dengan sangat lahap, bukan karena kelaparan tapi agar acaranya segera dimulai.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Aku tahu kalau kalian sudah tidak sabar, jadi, langsung saja," sejak kapan McGonagall berdiri dipodium? Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya berdiri.

Perlahan, seluruh lilin yang menerangi aula besar padam, meninggalkan asap lilin diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Satu-satunya penerangan disini adalah Piala Api dan ujung tongkat Longbottom yang sedang sibuk mencari kataknya—yang lagi-lagi menghilang.

"Pertama, dari Mahoutokoro," ucapnya disambut tepuk tangan dari semua orang, terutama para delegasi Mahoutokoro.

Seperti saat Turnamen Triwizard, api di Piala Api berubah menjadi merah kemudian memuntahkan perkamen setengah gosong. Bedanya, sekarang perkamen yang dimuntahkan berjumlah dua.

"Pemenang dari Mahoutokoro adalah Minami Isamu dan Hideo Nakashima!" sorak sorai memenuhi ruangan ini, tapi, tidakkah mereka sadar? Hideo Nakashima, dia adalah cucu pemain Quidditch hebat dari Jepang. Bahkan, menurut desas-desus yang berdar, dia dicalonkan sebagai _The Next Viktor Krum_. "Bagi para pemenang silahkan langsung masuk lewat situ," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pintu kaca mozaik disamping meja para guru.

Spasang remaja berambut keperakan dan merah muda berjalan ketempat yang ditunjuk McGonagall. Demi Merlin?! Merah muda? Gila.

"Baik. Berikutnya, Ugandou. Pemenang dari Ugandou adalah Nievasta Gesin dan Sterk Edelman," kembali sorak sorai terdengar. Kini, sepasang remaja berkulit gelap maju kedepan dan langsung masuk ke pintu yang tadi dimasuki pemenang Mahoutokoro.

"Berikutnya, Castelobruxo. Pemenang dari Castelobruxo adalah Cancatina Borage dan Pedro Coelho," astaga! Sekali lagi, tak adakah orang yang menyadari siapa Pedro Coelho? Dia adalah keponakan pemain Quidditch hebat asal Brazil!

Sepasang remaja normal—tak seaneh pemenang mahoutokoro—maju kedepan. Seorang gadis latin dan pemuda atletis dengan kulit terbakar matahari.

Piala Api kembali memuntahkan dua perkamen gosong. "Sekarang, Beauxbatons. Pemenang dari Beauxbatons adalah Espѐrta Soleil dan Abelard Xavier."

Seperti pemenang dari Beauxbatons dulu, gadis itu berwajah sangat cantik, yang kuduga adalah keturunan _Veela_. Sementara rekannya adalah pemuda paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Rambutnya cokelat keemasan, dipipinya terdapat rona yang membuatnya terlihat _cute_ , wajahnya adalah jenis wajah yang menurut para gadis _baby face_. Astaga! Aku terdengar seperti _gay_.

"Pemenang dari Ilvermorny, adalah, Natasha Bryer dan David Barlow," sekarang yang maju adalah gadis berambut cokelat gelap—hampir hitam—yang dikepang dan pemuda berkacamata yang terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Wow! Menakjubkan rasanya, aku bisa melihat bentuk fisik semua pemenang dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim ini.

"Selanjutnya, Durmstrang. Pemenang dari Durmstrang adalah Adelina Vidar dan Steinar Ragnvald," seperti Krum dulu, pemuda yang mewakili Durmstrang bertubuh tinggi besar, sementara gadisnya berambut hitam, tubuh sedang, tapi dengan tatapan segarang macan.

"Berikutnya, Koldovstoretz. Pemenangnya adalah Evia Kolenka dan Karp Nikolaj," oh, ini pemenang dari sekolah yang datang dengan naik pohon.

"Terakhir, pemenang dari Hogwarts…" semua murid Hogwarts memandang was-was saat Piala Api kembali memuntahkan dua lembar perkamen gosong yang terbang saling berjauhan, membuat McGonagall sedikit melakukan acrobat yang menghibur untuk menangkapnya. "… Pemenang dari Hogwarts adalah Hermione Granger," semua orang bersorak untuk Granger yang segera berdiri dengan raut penuh kekagetan, "dan Draco Malfoy."

Demi gelas pecah Merlin yang menurut orang sangat sakti padahal sama 'sakti'-nya dengan gelas pecah manapun! Tak mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy terpilih! Ini tak kalah mengejutkan disbanding terpilihnya Potter di turnamen Triwizard lalu.

Saat namaku disebut, bukan hanya aku saja yang tercengang, semua orang yang tahu kisah hidupku juga melongo. Bahkan Granger yang tadinya sudah berdiri kembali duduk saking kagetnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ron Weasley memekik, "tidak adil! Pasti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan! Tak mungkin si Malfoy terpilih!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Slytherin yang membelaku dengan seisi Hogwarts yang memojokkanku. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang akan teradi. Penghuni Gryffindor akan membuat pin bergambar wajahku dengan tulisan "SEMOGA MALFOY BAU TERBUNUH" atau semacam itu.

"Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Silahkan pergi ketempat pemenang," ucap McGonagall memecah perang mulut dan lamunanku.

Granger langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu yang dimasuki semua pemenang. Jadi, aku pun segera mengikuti teladannya. Lagipula, aku tak tahan berada diruangan yang setengah penghuninya memelototiku dengan pandangan marah.

"Profesor! Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy terpilih dan aku tidak?! Ini tid…" protes Weasley tak terdengar lagi saat aku sampai didalam ruangan yang telah berisi pasangan pemenang dari tiap sekolah.

"Hermione-san!" teriak gadis berwajah oriental yang kuasumsikan sebagai pemenang dari Mahoutokoro, pasangan Hideo Nakashima.

"Isamu," balas Granger.

"Siapa dia?" tanya gadis sipit itu sambil menunjukku dengan malu-malu.

"Dia Draco Malfoy."

"Draco yang itu?" kini gadis Asia itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Maksudnya?"

Gadis itu membisiki Granger yang kemudian balas membisikinya. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan ada disini. Dasar perempuan.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku. "Hai! Aku Hideo Nakashima," sapanya dengan logat Jepangnya.

"Hello! Aku Draco Malfoy," jawabku se- _cool_ mungkin. Ini Nakashima, _man_!

"Hei! Rambut kita berwarna sama!" ucapnya dengan bersemangat. "Tapi sepertinya milikmu lebih pucat."

"Um, yeah," balasku canggung. Baru sekali ini aku berkenalan dengan seseorang, dan yang dilakukannya malah membicarakan warna rambut.

"Apakah kau sering diejek karena rambutmu?" oh, aku berbicara dengan seorang Nakashima, dan bukannya membicarakan Quidditch, malah bicara tentang rambut.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Apa kau sering diejek karena warna rambutmu?" aku meladeni omongannya.

"Disekolah No-maj ku, iya. Tapi di Mahoutokoro tidak ada yang mengejekku."

No-maj? Apa itu? Entahlah, aku akan menanyakannya pada Granger nanti. Aku 'kan tak mau terlihat bodoh didepan siswa sekolah lain.

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan seorang Nakashima," jawabku sambil lalu.

"Kau tahu tentang keluargaku?" Oh yeah! Sepertinya sebentar lagi, pembicaraan tentang Quidditch akan dimulai.

"Ya. Kakekmu kapten Toyohashi Tengu, bukan?"

"Wow! Kau tahu itu? Aku selalu ingin jadi seperti kakek! Dia sangat keren!" Dan setelah itu, topic pembicaraan kami adalah tentan Quidditch.

Tiba-tiba, semua orang terdiam. Ternyata para kepala sekolahtelah memasuki ruangan ini.

"Selamat untuk para pemenang. Tantangan pertama akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian. Dan barang-barang kalian sudah berada di asrama pemenang. Aku akan menunjukkan tempatnya," ucap McGonagall dengan gaya bicara Profesor Snape.

Kulihat, pemenang dari sekolah lain tercengang dengan kettidak basa-basian McGonagall. Yah, mereka belum pernah bertemu Profesor Snape. Kalau mereka sudah pernah diajar Profesor Snape, melihat gaya bicara McGonagall adalah hal remeh.

Oh, ternyata McGonagall sudah pergi menuju ruang pemenang. Dia mengarahkan kami ke daerah kastil yang sering kuselidiki ditahun kelima, tempat para pendukung Dumbledore lenyap didinding dengan tiba-tiba.

Dia berhenti didepan pintu ruang sapu. Terlihat pandangan bingung pemenang dari sekolah lain, dan aku juga. Hanya Granger yang tetap berwajah tenang—dia pasti tahu sesuatu. Jadi, aku menampilkan wajah tenang, seolah-olah aku tahu, walaupun aslinya tidak.

"Ingat tempat ini. Passwordnya _Esuriit-Venatus_ ," setelah McGonagall mengucapkan kata sandinya, pintu ruang sapu itu membesar, menjadi seukuran pintu aula besar. Berwarna biru dengan ukiran sulur-suluh tanaman merambat dan berdaun dua.

McGonagall mendorong pintu itu dengan dua tangan, dan terlihatlah apa yang berada didalam sana. Terdapat ruang rekreasi yang seukuran dengan ruang rekreasi Slytherin lengkap dengan perapian yang sudah menyala. Disisi kiri terdapat pantry yang cukup besar. Disisi kanan terdapat lorong pendek yang dimasing-masing sisinya terdapat kamar mandi. Dan diujung ruangan, tepat disebrang ruang rekreasi, terdapat dua pintu yang cukup besar, yang dimasing-masing pintunya tertulis _victor_ dan _victoria_ , yang kuasumsikan sebagai kamar tidur. Victor untuk laki-laki dan Victoria untuk perempuan. Dipinggir-pinggir ruangan yang kosong, terdapat meja belajar seperti di asrama Slytherin, dan mungkin di asrama lainnya.

"Well, baiklah. Besok pagi, setelah sarapan, kalian harus melakukan wawancara dan pengetesan tongkat, disini. Selamat malam," setelah itu, McGonagall meninggalkan ruangan yang langsung tertutup otomatis begitu ujung jubahnya berada diluar.

Anak-anak perempuan langsung masuk kearah pintu bertuliskan Victoria. Tak lama kemudian, aku dan anak laki-laki lainnya masuk kepintu bertuliskan Victor. Tampaknya, pikiran kami semua sama, memeriksa barang.

Dan benar saja, barang-barangku sudah terletak diatas kasur berwarna hijau keperakan—persis dengan milikku di Slytherin, aku curiga kalau kasurku juga dipindahkan kesini—bertuliskan Draco Malfoy di salah satu sisi ranjang, di kamar yang ukurannya dua kali kamarku di asrama Slytherin.

Disamping kasur terdapat lemari kecil yang ternyata sudah penuh baju-bajuku. Di sisi lain kasur terdapat meja berlaci kecil yang sudah berisi barang-barang kesayanganku. Siapapun yang memindahkan ini, dia sangat mengenalku.

Setlah kuperhatikan, tujuh kasur lain diruangan ini tak ada yang berwarna sama. Tempat tidur yang paling dekat dengan pintu berwarna cokelat kayu yang plat namanya tak bisa kulihat karena sejajar dan terlalu jauh dariku. Dihadapannya, tempat tidur yang bertuliskan Steinar Ragnvald berwarna merah dan hitam. Disebelah tempat tidurku, berwarna kuning dengan plat nama David Barlow. Didepannya, tempat tidur yang penuh ornamen biru khas Beauxbatons yang bertuliskan Abelard Xavier. Disebelahnya—tepat didepanku—tempat tidur berwarna biru muda dan putih dengan plat nama bertuliskan Hideo Nakashima. Disamping kananku, tempat tidur berornamen hijau muda dengan plat nama Pedro Coelho. Dan terakhir, disamping Hideo Nakashima, tempat tidur yang penuh ornamen berwarna abu-abu keperakan bertuliskan Sterk Edelman.

Astaga, orang yang tidur didepan dan sampingku adalah keluarga pemain Quidditch hebat. Aku yakin, kami akan mudah berteman dan tenggelam dalam hal-hal berbau Quidditch.

Dan sekarang, yang ingin kulakukan adalah mandi. Aku ingin menjajal kamar mandi diruang pemenang. Apakah sehebat kamar mandi prefek, atau lebih hebat lagi? Semga saja aku tak perlu antri karena tadi aku hanya melihat dua pintu yang berhadapan.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar dengan alat-alat mandi. Ruang rekreasi masih sepi. Hanya ada suara derak api yang mematahkan kayu.

Pintu dilorong itu masing-masing bertuliskan _Witch_ dan _Wizard_. Jadi, aku pun segera masuk kepintu bertuliskan Wizard. Dan ternyata, tempat itu adalah kamar mandi paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat—tapi tetap dibawah kemewahan kamar mandi Malfoy Manor tentunya.

Seisi kamar mandi terbuat dari marmer putih. Ditengahnya, terdapat _Jacuzzi_ besar yang bisa memuat sepuluh orang. Disekeliling ruangan, terdapat delapan pintu yang kuduga adalah bilik kamar mandi. Aku mengintip disalah satunya, dan benar dugaanku. Bilik itu berisi peralatan mandi lengkap mulai dari _bathub_ sampai _closet_.

Karena sedang menginginkan privasi, aku memilih untuk mandi di bilik. Sepertinya, air panas disini tak terbatas, tak seperti kamar mandi di asrama Slytherin dan kamar mandi prefek.

Saat aku keluar dari bilik, keadaan masih kosong. Tapi dari bilik paling pojok terdengar senandung yang cukup keras. Entah siapa yang mandi disana, yang pasti, dia lupa memasang mantra peredam. Tak ingin mengalami _awkward moment_ saat si penyenandung keluar dari biliknya, aku pun segera meninggalkan kamar mandi.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks buat semua yang udah read dan terlebih review^^**

 **Aku tahu di chapter lalu ada banyak typo, semoga di chapter ini typonya berkurang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Oke. Jadi, aku terpilih sebagai pemenang dalam Turnamen Astoburvis bersama Malfoy. Oke. That's OK. Well, maybe OK. OK?

Ck! Tentu saja oke. Aku bisa mempercayainya. Toh, aku dan Harry lah yang membuatnya terbebas dari tuntutan. Well, mungkin aku bisa _mencoba_ mempecayainya.

Hei! Tak semudah itu memberikan kepercayaan kepada orang lain. Contohnya, aku baru memberikan kepercayaanku pada Harry dan Ron setelah insiden Troll di tahun pertama. Jadi, pasti akan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mempercayai Malfoy sepenuhnya. Apalagi mengingat sejarah kelam kami dulu.

Tapi, itu bukanlah hal terpenting sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah memikirkan tentang tantangan pertama. Dan reaksi seisi Hogwarts terhadap Malfoy. Apakah mereka akan mengejeknya? Mungkin teman-teman Gryffindor ku akan membuat pin untuk membalas kelakuan Malfoy pada Harry dulu.

Tetapi, itu juga tidak terlalu penting. Yang paling penting adalah, aku telah menjadi siswi biasa. Jubahku terasa hampa tanpa lencan ketua murid yang baru menggantung disana selama tiga minggu. Mungkin aku akan tercatat sebagai ketua murid dengan masa jabatan terpendek di buku Hogwarts : a History cetakan terbaru.

Omong-omong soal ketua murid, Harry benar-benar memilih Ginny untuk menggantikanku. Dia gila. Kalau Profesor McGonagall tahu maksud terselubungnya, beliau pasti akan memperlakukan Harry dengan cara Snape memperlakukannya.

"Granger! Oi!" panggil Malfoy sambil berlari kecil kearahku. Aku baru akan menuju ruang—atau asrama—pemenang untuk wawancara dan pemeriksaan tongkat.

"Kau akan keruang pemenang, 'kan?" tanya Malfoy yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, kau tak keberatan kalau kita kesana bersama?"

"Tentu."

Sepanjang perjalanan, terdengar bisik-bisik dan lirikan bahkan pelototan maut yang diarahkan kepada Malfoy. Aku tahu dia ingin bersama denganku karena tak tahan dengan perlakuan orang-orang padanya. Sebelum terpilih saja sudah diperlakukan dengan buruk, apa lagi setelah terpilih. Orang-orang memperlakukannya seolah dia virus, kecuali para Slytherin yang membangga-banggakannya.

"Mione?! Kenapa kau berjalan dengannya?" sentak Ron yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepanku bersama Harry.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Harusnya Ron sudah tahu kenapa aku berjalan dengan Malfoy, karena sepagian ini aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau pagi ini aku harus melakukan wawancara pemenang.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau harusnya tahu, 'Mione! Dia itu musuh, Hermione! Musuh! Apa kau lupa?!" teriak Ron dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ron, tenangkan dirimu," ucapku setenang mungkin agar Ron juga ikut tenang. Akan sangat memalukan kalau dua pemenang Hogwarts ditemukan sedang bertengkar dengan ketua murid dan prefek ditengah lorong yang ramai.

"Tenang?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Hermione?! Seharusnya kau terpilih denganku! Bukan Malfoy! Dan kalaupun kau terpilih dengan Malfoy, kau tak seharusnya bersikap setenang ini! Kau harusnya waspada! Dia musuh, Hermione! Musuh!" racau Ron sambil menarik tangan kiri Malfoy dan menaikkan lengannya bajunya, menampakkan luka bekas _dark mark_ , kemudian melepaskannya dengan lagak jijik. "Lihat?! Dialah yang membunuh Dumbledore!"

"Ron! Tenangkan dirimu! Apa kau tak malu bertengkar disini?!" balasku masih mencoba menjadi setenang mungkin. Bagus, Ronald, sekarang orang-orang mulai melihat kearah kita.

"Tidak! Kau harus mengundurkan diri, Hermione! Kau tak boleh bersama Malfoy lama-lama."

"Hentikan, Ronald! Kau bertingkah sangat kekanakan! Kau sendiri tahu kalau nama yang keluar dari Piala Api mau tak mau harus menjalani kompetisi! Apa kau tak belajar dari pengalaman?!" sekarang aku mulai terpancing.

"Apa?! Aku kekanak-kanakan?! Kau lah yang kekanakan, Hermione!"

"Tidak! Kau yang kekanakan! Apa kau akan selalu bersikap seperti ini saat sahabatmu terpilih oleh Piala Api?! Dulu Harry, sekarang aku! Kau yang kekanakan, Ronald Weasley!" teriakku yang sekarang sudah tak terkendali.

"Jadi, kau menganggapku seperti itu?! Oke! Mulai detik ini, kita _break_! Silahkan fokus pada kompetisi konyolmu!" Demi kucir jenggot Merlin, Dumbledore, dan penyihir berjeggot panjang lainnya! Ron sangat kekanakan!

"Kau tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya, Ronald! Dan ini bukanlah kompetisi konyol! Bahkan sebelumnya kau sangat terobsesi untuk ikut!"

"Terserah kau! Dan, ya! Aku bisa memutuskan seenaknya! Mulai detik ini, aku, Ronald Weasley memutuskan untuk _break_ denganmu, Hermione Granger!" dengan itu, Ron pergi dengan dramatis diikuti Harry yang dari tadi hanya menonton dengan Malfoy.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang terhenti seakan tengah terkena _time pause_ , tapi dengan pandangan berpindah-pindah antara aku dan Ron yang sekarang sedang meninggalkanku dengan dramatis layaknya sedang menonton pertandingan tenis, aku langsung berjalan kearah tujuan awal.

"Granger. Hei! Tunggu!" panggil Malfoy. Oh, sepertinya aku tak sengaja meninggalkannya ditengah-tengah kerumunan massa yang sedang sangat membencinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Malfoy sudah mensejajariku. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan yang canggung, lebih dari tadi, sebelum Ron datang.

"Err, Granger. Aku minta maaf. Karena aku, kau jadi putus dengan pacarmu," ucapnya hati-hati.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, toh bukan salahmu juga. Ini hanya karena Ron yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Dia sudah sering begitu. Biarkan saja. Palingan seminggu lagi dia akan kembali padaku. Ya, dia itu sangat kekanakan. _Childish_!" gerutuku. Oh, astaga! Aku terlalu banyak bicara tentang hal pribadi pada Malfoy. Uuh! Dasar mulut tak terkontrol.

"Oh, em, well…" 'kan… Gara-gara mulut tak terkontrok ku keadaan jadi makin canggung.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Dan setelah itu, suasana malah jadi makin canggung. Bagus.

Untungnya, kami tinggal melewati lorong terkhir dan sampailah diruang pemenang.

Kamilah yang terakhir datang. Didalam sana sangat ramai. Delapan kepala sekolah, Mr. Ollivander, dan pria berbaju hijau tua dengan pena bulu dan perkamen panjang ditangannya, yang kuduga adalah seorang wartawan, serta sekumpulan orang yang kuduga adalah tim yang akan mengabadikan kami.

Belum lagi alat-alat pemotretan dunia muggle yang dipadukan dengan kamera sihir—yang katanya membuat gambarnya menjadi berwarna—alat make up, dan alat-alat aneh lainnya.

Padahal menurut cerita Harry, wawancaranya dulu saat Turnamen Triwizard tak serumit ini. Malah terkesan begitu santai. Apalagi mengingat wawancara pribadi Harry dengan Rita Skeeter.

"Miss Granger. Silahkan kesebelah sana untuk didandani. Dan Mr. Malfoy, silahkan kesana untuk dirapikan," apa?! Didandani?! Demi seprai bolong Merlin!

Aku segera melangkah kearah yang ditunjuk Profesor McGonagall, dimana para pemenang perempuan lainnya sedang didandani. Kenapa harus dandan? Toh kami tak akan menjadi sampul majalah. Atau iya? Yah, setidaknya kami tak perlu memakai kostum aneh.

Pemotretan berjalan lancar. Mulai dari pengambilan foto pemenang putri, pemenang putra, seluruh pemenang, seluruh pemenang dengan para kepala sekolah, pemenang dari tiap sekolah dengan kepala sekolahnya, kedua pemenang dari tiap sekolah, sampai foto tiap pemenang.

Jadi, jika ditambahkan, aku menjalani lima sesi pemotretan. Dan walaupun aku hanya duduk, tersenyum, dan berpose saja, tapi rasanya sangat melelahkan. Yang merasa senang dengan sesi pemotretan ini hanya pemenang Beauxbatons. Sementara yang lain terang-terangan mengeluh.

Belum lagi wawancaranya.

Untung saja bukan Rita Skeeter yang mewawancarai. Oh, dan omong-omong, ternyata dia benar-benar sudah meninggal karena kutukan _Avada_.

Tapi, tetap saja rasanya melelahkan. Apalagi, kami baru saja melakukan pemotretan yang menguras tenaga. Apalagi pertanyaan yang ditanyakan terkadang begitu _Out Of Topic_. Bukannya menanyakan tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan turnamen, malah menanyakan tentang kehidupan pribadi pemenang.

Yang paling parah adalah saat bagian Malfoy. Dia ditanyai apakah dia sudah menceritakan pada ibunya, yang dijawab belum sempat. Lalu wartawan berkacamata itu malah membicarakan ibu Malfoy yang sedang dikucilkan seluruh komunitas sihir, ayahnya yang berada di Azkaban, dan Malfoy sendiri yang sedang dimusuhi seisi Hogwarts. Tidak separah Rita Skeeter, memang, tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan.

Aku tak mau menceritakan wawancaraku dengannya. Sangat buruk. Apalagi pertanyaan—atau pernyataan—nya tentang status _muggle-born_ ku.

Terakhir, pemeriksaan tongkat. Nampaknya, kali ini yang akan merasa lelah adalah Mr. Ollivander, karena kami tinggal duduk manis dan menyerahkan tongkat saat dipanggil.

"Mr. Malfoy?" pintanya. Malfoy segera berdiri, dan menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah, ini tongkat keduamu, bukan?" tanyanya. Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Tongkat pertama Malfoy kan dirampas Harry saat insiden di Malfoy Manor.

"Ya," jawab Malfoy singkat. Nampaknya dia sengaja tak mempedulikan tatapan penasaran semua orang yang kini tengah ditujukan padanya. Mungkin, dalam ruangan ini hanya aku dan Mr. Ollivander yang tahu alasannya.

"Dimana tongkat lamamu sekarang? Tidak rusak, 'kan?"

"Tongkat itu sekarang milik Potter," jawab Malfoy sambil meringis.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Rowan, urat jantung naga, tiga puluh tujuh senti, lentur. Sangat berbeda dari tongkat pertamamu, ya," dia memandang Malfoy yang mengangguk khidmat kemudian berteriak, " _avis!_ "

Burung kecil keluar dari tongkat itu. Mr. Ollivander tersenyum puas kemudian menyerahkannya kembali pada Malfoy sambil berkata kalau tongkatnya sempurna.

"Miss Granger?" Nah, sekarang giliranku.

"Aku ingat ini. Kayu vine, tiga puluh lima senti, serabut naga. Dan lentur. Mari kita coba, _Orchideus_!" Dan keluarlah segerombol bunga anggek ditongkatku. Aku belum pernah mencoba itu, tapi anggrek itu tampak serasi dengan sulur-sulur ditongkatku.

"Sangat bagus. Tongkat ini sangat berguna, bukan," ucapnya sambil mengembalikan tongkatku.

"Ya. Tongkat ini menyelamatkan hidupku berkali-kali."

Mr. Ollivander tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berikutnya, Miss Gesin?" pintanya pada pemenang perempuan Uagadou. "Oh, maaf. Aku lupa. Di Uagadou kalian tak menggunakan tongkat. Maaf. Tapi, bisakah kau tunjukkan sihir? Untuk mengecek kalau kemambuan sihir anda baik-baik saja."

Nievasta Gesin langsung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah cangkir kosong, dan mengubahnya menjadi seekor hamster.

"Menakjubkan. Dan Tuan Sterk Edelman?" pintanya pada pemenang Uagadou yang lain.

Seperti Nievasta Gesin, rekannya itu juga melakukan transformasi. Ia mengubah hamster rekannya menjadi cangkir kembali.

"Menakjubkan! Uagadou memang terkenal sangat bagus dalam transformasi," ucap Mr. Ollivander sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selanjutnya, ah, tolong, Miss Isamu?" Minami-san—dia memaksaku memanggilnya begitu—menyerahkan tongkatnya dengan semangat.

"Pohon Cherry. Akan sangat bagus di musim dingin. Tiga puluh empat senti. Oh, intinya taring serpent. Dan cukup fleksibel," kemudian, Mr. Ollivander mengucapkan mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan hujan salju kecil, "sempurna. Dan Mr. Nakashima?"

"Ini juga pohon Cherry. Tiga puluh senti, lentur, intinya bulu sayap Pegasus. Sangat cocok untuk penerbang seperti anda," seperti sebelumnya, Mr. Ollivander mengucapkan mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan tali, "sangat bagus. Kau sering berlatih dengannya, rupanya. Selanjutnya, Miss Borage?"

Seorang gadis latin menyerahkan tongkatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kayu Akasia. Tiga puluh satu senti, lentur. Intinya, rambut unicorn. Sangat cocok untuk membuat ramuan dan mengobati. Tak perlu kutes karena tongkat ini terasa berdesing, sangat bersemangat untuk membuat keajaiban. Well, Mr. Coelho?"

Kini yang maju adalah pemuda berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari dengan rambut hitam berantakan, persis Harry. Dia menyerahkan tongkatnya seperti sedang menyerahkan uang recehan kepada penjual.

"Kayu Chestnut. Tiga puluh dua senti. Intinya, cakar griffin, itu cukup langka. Dan, kaku. Oh, rupanya kau juga seorang penerbang," lalu dia mengucapkan mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan pesawat terbang kecil, "sangat bagus. Berikutnya, Mr. Xavier?"

Demi Merlin yang dulu pernah naksir Morgana padahal umur mereka terpaut jauh! Dia adalah pemuda paling tampan yang pernah kulihat. Rambutnya cokelat keemasan. Badannya ramping dengan tinggi sedang. Matanya berwarna hitam legam. Tulang pipinya tinggi, membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona saat tersenyum. Bibirnya tipis dengan senyuman nakal yang kini tengah terpahat disana. Sementara pipinya merona, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat _cute_.

Kulihat gadis-gadis lain juga sedang terpesona dengan wajah tampannya—kecuali rekannya dari Beauxbatons—saat dia menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Mr. Ollivander.

"Kayu Spruce, sangat cocok dengan kepribadian anda, sepertinya. Dua puluh delapan senti, padat. Dan intinya… astaga… lagi-lagi, rambut Veela."

"Ya. Salah satu moyangku adalah Veela." Oh, pantas saja dia begitu mempesona.

Setelah mengetes tongkat si Tampan, Mr. Ollivander memanggil rekannya, Espѐrta Soleil yang tak kalah mempesona dari Fleur dan juga sama-sama berambut pirang.

"Ebony, dua puluh lima senti, intinya, bulu ekor unicorn, dan sangat fleksibel," kemudian, Mr. Ollivander mengucap mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan lonceng kecil yan tak berhenti berbunyi sampai Mr. Ollivander mengucap mantra penawarnya.

"Tak bercela. Berikutnya, ah, bagaimana kalau Miss Bryer?" begitu Natasha Bryer menyerahkan tongkatnya, Mr. Ollivander langsung memelintirnya dijari panjangnya. "Ah, tongkat ini mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Dia juga seorang pemenang. Ash, tiga puluh senti, cukup lentur, dan terawatt dengan dangat baik. Bahkan inti tongkatnya juga sama, bulu ekor unicorn."

Mr. Ollivander mengucapkan mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan karangan bunga berwarna kuning. Sepertinya aku paham dengan siapa yang dimaksud.

"Mengesankan. Tongkat ini begitu setia padamu. Berikutnya, Mr. Barlow?"

"Ah, kayu Aspen. Dulu kakekku sering menggunakannya. Tiga puluh tiga senti, cukup melengkung. Intinya, pembuluh jantung naga," seperti sebelumnya, Mr. Ollivander mengeluarkan mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan percikan api yang berwarna-warni.

"Bagus. Tapi, sebaiknya kau sering berlatih dengannya. Kau terlalu fokus membuat ramuan dan bermain Quidditch sehingga tak pernah menggunakan tongkatmu dan membuat kekuatannya agak tumpul. Berikutnya, Mr. Ragnvald."

Pemuda berperawakan seperti Viktor maju kedepan. Wajahnya tampak ramah—tak seperti siswa Durmstrang lainnya—dengan senyuman yang selalu bertengger dibibirnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan potongan yang tidak rapi, bahkan dibeberapa tempat terdapat bekas terbakar.

"Blackthorn, sangat cocok untuk duel. Dua puluh sembilan senti, bulu ekor Augurey, wah itu sudah jarang digunakan. Dan, kaku. Tak perlu kutes karena aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sering berlatih dengannya, sehingga membuat tongkat ini jauh lebih kuat dari saat kau membelinya. Berikutnya, Miss Vidar?"

Gadis berambut merah marun maju memberikan tongkatnya. Wajahnya penuh bintik-bintik. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung. Bibirnya merah merekah. Dan alisnya yang berwarna gelap cukup tebal. Matanya berwarna biru gelap dengan sorot dingin.

"Kayu Cedar. Dua puluh delapan senti, fleksibel. Intinya, rambut Manticore, sangat langka!" Mr. Ollivander mengucapkan mantra yang membuat bibit bunga di jendela membesar, bahkan sampai merekah. "Menakjubkan. Selanjutnya, Miss Kolenka?"

Evia kolenka maju kedepan untuk menyerahkan tongkatnya. Rambutnya hitam keriting. Wajahnya bulat dengan senyum canggung yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pipinya gembil dengan rona merah yang tampaknya sudah berada disana sejak dia terpilih.

"Kayu Maple, tiga puluh lima senti, dan keras. Intinya, ah, sengat Billywig. Apa kau mendapatkan tongkatmu di Australia?"

"Ya. Aku besar di Australia, Sir. Kami pindah ke Rusia karena pekerjaan ayah."

Mr. Ollivander menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengucapkan mantra yang membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan burung yang bernyanyi dengan sangat indah. "Menakjubkan. Terakhir, Mr. Nikolaj."

"Sycamore, dua puluh lima senti, dan keras. Intinya, bulu ekor unicorn." Kali ini, mantra yang diucapkan Mr. Ollivander membuat tongkat itu mengeluarkan sulur-sulur anggur. "Sangat mengesankan."

Selesai sudah hari yang melelahkan ini. Para kepala sekolah meninggalkan ruangan setelah menasehati muridnya. Wartwan itu juga sudah meninggalkan ruangan sambil berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri tentang kehebatan beritanya nanti. Tukang potret dan asistennya pergi sambil berbincang-bincang tentang rencana mengirimkan foto kami ke Daily Prophet.

"Hei, mumpung kita sedang berkumpul disini, bagaimana kalau kita saling berkenalan?" ajak pemenang dari Castelobruxo, Pedro Coelho. "Oke. Aku saja yang mulai. Namaku Pedro Coelho. Aku dari Castelobruxo, Brazil. Hobiku adalah bermain Quiddtich," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, walaupun tak ada yang mempersilahkannya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka Quidditch!" seru David Barlow yang tadi ditegur Mr. Ollivander karena tongkatnya kurang dilatih.

"Hei, aku juga suka Quidditch," teriak Hideo Nakashima tak mau kalah, "eh, Draco-san, kau juga suka Quidditch, kan?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, para cowok, baik yang bermain Quidditch maupun yang hanya suka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan tentang olahraga itu. Meninggalkan kami, para gadis, terpuruk kebosanan.

"Psst. Hai, bagaimana kalau kita mandi saja. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil berendam di _Jacuzzi_ ," ajak Evia Kolenka, yang langsung disetujui para gadis.

Tampaknya, kali ini memang akan terjalin persahabatan antar sekolah. Bukan hanya persaingan seperti sebelumnya. Dan semoga saja kompetisi ini akan berjalan dengan jujur. Tanpa kecurangan.

 **Daily Prophet.**

 **Astoburvis Tournament**

 **Anda semua pasti sudah mendengar tentang kompetisi internasional yang diadakan sebagai pengganti Turnamen Triwizard yang akan berlangsung di Hogwarts, bukan?**

 **Turnamen itu diikuti oleh delapan sekolah, dengan dua orang pemenang dari masing-masing sekolah. Hadiah untuk pemenang turnamen ini tak main-main! Seribu Galleon untuk masing-masing pemenang, menang ataupun kalah. Dan satu juta Galleon untuk pasangan pemenang turnamen.**

 **Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, dalam turnamen ini, akan ada empat tugas besar yang menunggu para peserta. Belum lagi serentetan tugas-tugas kecil yang mengikuti empat tugas utama. Dan asal anda tahu, turnamen ini jauh lebih berbahaya.**

 **Jadi, kalau ada anggota keluarga anda yang terpilih sebagai pemenang, silahkan menyiapkan mental untuk kehilangan dari sekarang.**

 **Bagi anda semua yan belum tahu, saya akan mengatakan siapa saja pemenang dari tiap sekolah. Hogwarts diwakili oleh Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Koldovstoretz diwakili Evia Kolenka dan Karp Nikolaj. Durmstrang diwakili oleh Adelina Vidar dan Steinar Ragnvald. Beauxbatons diwakili Espѐrta Soleil dan Abelard Xavier. Ilvermorny diwakili oleh Natasha Bryer dan David Barlow. Castelobruxo diwakili Cancatina Borage dan Pedro Coelho. Sementara Uagadou diwakili oleh Nievasta Gesin dan Sterk Edelman. Dan terakhir, Mahoutokoro, diwakili oleh Minami Isamu dan Hideo Nakashima.**

 **Dan berikut ini adalah wawancara saya denga tiap pemenang.**

 **1\. Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.**

 **Menurut mereka berdua, mereka sungguh tak menyangka akan terpilih. Draco Malfoy dengan sejarah kelamnya, dan Hermione Granger dengan status** ** _muggle-born_** **nya. Bahkan, mereka belum mengabari orang tua mereka. Hermione Granger beralasan bahwa dia tak memberitahu orang tuanya karena mereka toh tak akan mengerti karena mereka adala muggle. Dan Draco Malfoy belum memberitahu ibunya karena ingin memberikan kejutan padanya. Oh, sepertinya aku sudah merusak kejutan Draco malfoy untuk ibunya.**

 **2\. Beauxbatons, Abelard Xavier dan Espѐrta Soleil.**

 **Dua remaja rupawan itu berkata bahwa mereka sangat bangga bisa ikut dalam turnamen ini. Mereka merasa sangat terhormat karena menjadi pemenang pertama Beauxbatons dalam sejarah Turnamen Astoburvis.**

 **(Lanjutan halaman 24)**

 **(Foto para pemenang halaman 30)**

 **(Pendapat kementrian tentang turnamen halaman 60)**

Tak mempedulikan lanjutan berita itu, aku langsung menuju halaman yang berisi foto kami.

Foto pertama adalah foto para pemenang dengan kepala sekolah. Disusul dengan foto seluruh pemenang. Dan seterusnya.

Oh, demi boneka Merlin kecil yang bernama Annabelle! Fotoku dengan Malfoy terlihat seperti foto _pre-wedding_! Aku duduk dikursi sementara Malfoy berdiri dibelakangku, dengan tangan kanannya berada dipundakku, dan kami sama-sama tersenyum ke kamera, kemudian saling menatap satu-sama lain. Uh! Dasar photographer jelek! Dia mencari masalah, rupanya!

Eh, tapi di foto itu, Malfoy terlihat sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dari Abelard Xavier. Dan senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus, bukan seringaian seperti biasa. Oh, astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

 **A/N**

 **Fast update lagi~**

 **Buat yang nanya apa ratednya ganti, iya, ratednya emang ganti. Rated M itu insiden. 'Kan saya pas mau edit summary, terrus entah bagaimana malah kepencet dari rated T ke M...**

 **Buat yang tanya kok Draco-nya jadi melas banget, hehehe, saya emang suka Draco yang melas gitu... Kayak rapuh banget, butuh pelukan gitu, deh. Tambah ganteng! Kayak di HP : HBP yang pas Draco frustasi, euhh... Kasian banget, kayak butuh pelukan. pukpuk sini...**

 **Buat Hermione Malfoy : Iya. Emang ada kok sekolah sihir di jepang. Cari aja di Pottermore.**

 **Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

Wartawan sialan! Karena beritanya, ratusan surat datang padaku. Semuanya berisi tentang aku yang tak pantas terpilih, aku yang meng- _Imperius_ Piala Api—memangnya aku bisa?—dan tentang aku yang merebut posisi Weasley. Semuanya bernada sumbang kecuali surat dari ibu.

Lebih tepatnya, Howler. Untung saja Howler itu datang saat dia sedang di ruang rekreasi pemenang. Walaupun saat itu ruang rekreasi pemenang sedang ramai, setidaknya mereka tak akan mengolok-oloknya.

 _"_ _DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT IBUMU TAHU HAL PENTING SEPERTI ITU DARI BERITA?!" teriakan ibu menggelegar, mungkin sampai terdengar dari Hufflepuff, yang paling dekat dari ruang pemenang._

 _"_ _Akhir pecan ini kau harus pulang untuk menjelaskan semuanya! Tidak ada kata tidak. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Miss Granger. Katakan padanya ucapan selamat dariku. Ingat! Akhir pekan ini!" Untunglah ibu sudah kembali ke mode bangsawannya._

Dan masalah terbesarku sekarang, akhir pekan adalah esok hari. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada ibu. Apakah sebaiknya aku mengajak Granger saja? Tidak! Aku tak mau merepotkannya. Lagipula, ibu pasti akan berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau aku mengajak Granger.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksi ibu besok. Apakah dia akan marah? Atau terharu? Atau dia malah akan panik saking khawatirnya? Demi ibu Merlin yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui siapa! Ibu adalah wanita paling rumit yang pernah kutemui.

Dan inilah saatnya. Hari ini aku akan menemui ibu. Aku akan ke Hogsmeade, kemudian ber- _apparate_ ke Manor. Oke. Aku _siap_.

"Hei, Malfoy? Kau yakin tak ingin aku ikut? Aku bisa membelamu disana, loh," ucap Granger. Dia memang menawarkan untuk ikut hari ini, untuk membelaku, katanya. Tapi aku yakin, setengah dari dirinya, dia ingin melihatku dimarahi oleh ibuku.

"Tenang saja, Granger. Ini ibuku. Dia takkan membunuhku hanya karena aku tak memberitahunya hal itu," lagipula, aku tak ingin Granger tahu alasan sesungguhnya aku ikut turnamen ini. Aku tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepannya. Untuk gengsi ku, tentu saja, jangan salah paham!

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri tegang didepan Malfoy Manor. Aku sudah menyiapkan pidato mengharukan yang semoga saja bisa memadamkan kemarahan ibu karena aku tak memberitahunya sejak awal.

"Permisi," ucap seseorang dari luar. Suaranya terdengar seperti Potter.

Omong-omong, aku sudah kembali ke Hogwarts dengan _selamat_. Setelah menghindari kira-kira dua puluh mantra yang dilemparkan ibu, acara tangis-menangis antar ibu-anak—oke, aku mengakui kalau aku menangis—dan serentetan nasehat panjang dari ibu dan lukisan leluhur. Dan tak lupa setumpuk buku mantra pertahanan dan penyerangan—bukan sihir hitam—yang langsung diterima Granger begitu aku menyerahkannya.

"Harry?" Kembali ke saat ini, tampaknya Granger telah membukakan pintunya.

"Anu, para pemenang dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Sekarang," ucap Potter gugup.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Granger.

"Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba kepala Profesor McGonagall muncul diperapian ruang rekreasi ketua murid saat aku dan Ginny sedang… Eh," jelas Potter sambil salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah seperti gadis. Tampaknya ia telah mengatakan hal yang harusnya hanya dia dan Weasley yang tahu.

"Oh. Well, sebaiknya kami segera kesana sekarang. Dan silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan Ginny," kata Granger dengan tatapan kalau-ketahuan-tahu-rasa-kau!

Potter langsung pergi dari ruangan ini dengan wajah semerah jubah penerbang Gryffindor-nya. Sementara itu, Granger segera mengajak kami menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dia menunjukkan jalan dan kami semua mengikuti. Aku juga mengikutinya karana jujur saja aku tak tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada.

Sesampainya didekat dinding yang ada Gargoyle-nya, Granger membisikan sesuatu, dan sesaat kemudian, Gargoyle itu melompat kesamping, menampakkan dinding polos yang langsung bergeser, menampakkan tangga batu spiral. Kami menuruni tangga itu dengan hati-hati. Sesampainya didepan pintu, Granger mengetuk pintu dengan pengetuk kuningannya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara, "masuk." Dan Granger membuka pintu. Dia pasti sering kemari.

Didalam sana telah berkumpul para kepala sekolah. Mereka duduk di belakang meja panjang yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Granger mengarahkan kami kehadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Para Pemenang. Hari ini, kami akan memberikan petunjuk kecil untuk tugas pertama kalian," ucap McGonagall dengan tenang.

"Siapkan sebuah sapu—atau pohon untuk pemenang dari Koldovstoretz—yang bagus karena kalian akan membutuhkannya saat tugas pertama nanti. Sekian, terima kasih. Kalian boleh kembali keruangan kalian," wow! Pengumuman macam apa barusan? Sangat singkat, sampai-sampai lukisan kepala sekolah terdahulu memandang McGonagall dengan tidak suka, kecuali lukisan Profesor Snape yang memandangnya dengan hormat—karena watak mereka memang hampir sama.

Kali ini, bukan Granger yang berjalan paling depan. Toh, kami sudah tahu jalannya. Ia mensejajariku sambil menggerutu. Bicaranya sangat cepat sampai-sampai yang kutangkap hanyalah sapu, tidak mungkin, dan pasti kalah.

"Bagamana ini, Malfoy. Aku 'kan tak punya sapu terbang. Apa sebaiknya aku meminjam sapu milik Hogwarts saja?" ucap Granger dengan kekhawatiran yang kental.

"Apa kau gila, Granger. Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memakai sapu milik Hogwarts," protesku. Apa dia gila? Dia pasti tahu kualitas sapu milik sekolahan akan membuat kami kalah pada menit pertama.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak punya sapu terbang, Malfoy!"

"Kau bisa meminjam milikku. Aku punya sapu lebih banyak dari yang bisa kunaiki. Apa yang ingin kau gunakan? Firebolt? Lightning Flash? RapidGleam? Fastlywind? Atau…"

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tak akan menaiki semua itu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku meminjam Nimbus Dua Ribu Harry. Oh, tapi, 'kan sapu itu sudah rusak," bagus. Kini Granger menjadi semakin panik.

"Kau bisa meminjam Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu-ku," tawarku.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?" tanya Granger khawatir.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Kau bisa mencobanya dulu. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawarku. Granger tampak berpikir keras karena alisnya bertaut dan sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya.

"Oke. Aku akan mencobanya besok."

Cuaca sore ini cerah. Lapangan Quidditch juga sedang kosong. Hanya ada Potter dan pacarnya yang sedang bertanding terbang dengan yang kalah harus berpakaian menggoda malam ini, pasangan yang aneh. Mereka sempat menyapa kami, kemudian menyemangati Granger, dan mengancamku kalau aku sampai membuat Granger terluka.

Saat ini, Granger sedang mencoba terbang rendah dengan Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu milikku, sementara aku memakai Lightning Flash.

"Malfoy! Aku bisa setinggi ini!" teriaknya bangga begitu dia berada diatas salah satu menara penonton.

Aku pun segera menyusulnya. "Cobalah berkeliling lapangan tanpa menurunkan ketinggian," teriakku.

Seketika, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. "B-ber-berkeliling? Kalau aku jatuh, bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau jatuh maka aku akan menangkapmu, Granger," ucapku sehalus mungkin untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalau kau ikut jatuh?" Demi Merlin yang jones! Granger lebih rumit dari ibuku.

"Kalau aku ikut jatuh, kau bisa merapalkan mantra gravitasi. Kau 'kan _the-brightest-witch-of-her-age_."

"Ya. Kau benar. Lagipula, kau tak mungkin jatuh karena menangkapku. Kau kan kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Kau pasti hebat," oh. Entah kenapa ucapan Granger membuat pipiku memanas. Apakah wajahku menjadi semerah rambut Weasley? Demi Merlin! Malfoy tidak pernah dan tidak akan merona.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Aku sampai disini!" teriak Granger dengan kebanggaan yang kental dalam suaranya. Ternyata, selama aku memikirkan nasib pipiku, dia telah mengelilingi setengah lapangan Quidditch.

"Kerja bagus, Granger. Sekarang, naikkan kecepatanmu!" balasku dengan berteriak juga sambil terbang kearah Granger.

"Em, er… Ok. Aku akan mencobanya!" Sekarang, dia menaikkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tak lama kemudian, dia telah berada di kecepatan tertinggi sapunya dan sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga kali selama ia menaikkan kecepatannya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Ayo turun!" Teriakku sambil mencoba menyamai kecepatannya. Selain karena dia menaikkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit, factor lain yang membuatnya tak sadar kalau dia sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga kali lebih adalah karena aku selalu mensejajarinya.

"Oke!" pekiknya bersemangat.

Inilah bagian terberatnya, mendarat. Dia menurunkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil terus mengarahkan sapunya kedaratan. Begitu kakinya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan tanah, dia melompat dari sapunya lalu berdiri tegak dengan sapu ditangan kanannya. Pendaratan dramatis.

"Bagus sekali, Granger. Apakah kau tak sadar kalau kau tak hanya mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak satu kali, tapi tiga kali?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bahkan kau mencapai kecepatan tertinggi Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu itu."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja tadi terasa cepat sekali. Astaga aku tak menyangka terbang akan semenyenangkan itu!" pekiknya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Mau mencoba lagi? Kali ini kita akan mencoba yang lebih menantang. Kita akan mengelilingi Hutan Terlarang!"

"Apakah tidak berbahanya? Kalau aku jatuh ditengah kerumunan monster bagaimana?" Kembali, Granger si Panik.

"Tidak akan. Kau tadi tidak jatuh, kan? Kau bisa mencoba menaikkan kecepatanmu sedikit demi sedikit seperti tadi."

Dan ajaibnya, Granger setuju. Dia menaikkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit seperti tadi, dan aku juga mengikutinya. Aku terbang disebelahnya, sangat dekat, karena dia takut jatuh. Kami berhenti di tepi danau kecil di Hutan Terlarang untuk beristirahat.

"Wow! Kalu lihat itu tadi, Malfoy? Aku terbang sangat tinggi! Dan sangat cepat! Astaga! Itu tadi menyenangkan sekali! Terimakasih, Malfoy," ucapnya dengan gembira.

"Draco."

"Hah?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Draco saja," kataku pelan.

Tak kusangka, Granger malah tersenyum kemudian berkata, "dan kau bisa memanggilku Hermione, Draco."

Entah kenapa saat Granger menyebut namaku, sesuatu yang hangat terasa di hatiku. Seperti saat ibu mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangiku.

"Tentu saja, Hermione."

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Inilah saatnya. Hari ini, tugas pertama kami akan dilaksanakan. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu Draco dan kemampuan terbangku yang semakin bertambah. Bahkan, kemarin aku sempat meminjam Lightning Flash Draco dan aku berhasil menjaga keseimbanganku.

Para pemenang dikumpulkan sejak satu jam yang lalu dalam tenda di dekat lapangan luas dengan kubah kaca setinggi lima pulih meter lebih yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada ditengah hutan terlarang. Tempat duduk penonton berada diluar kubah, mengelinginya dengan hanya menyisakan tempat kosong sebesar dua meter yang sepertinya akan digunakan sebagai pintu masuk.

Kami tak diberitahu apapun. Hanya diberi jubah penerbang, merah untukku dan hijau untuk Draco. Setelah itu, para kepala sekolah meninggalkan tenda. Begitu pula dengan pemenang dari sekolah lain. Hanya ada aku, Draco, Hideo-san dan Minami-san. Seperti biasa, Draco dan Hideo-san membicarakan soal Quidditch.

"Apa kau takut?" tanyaku pada Minami-san. Setahuku, dia tidak terlalu suka Quidditch.

"Tidak. Aku cukup percaya diri dalam masalah terbang."

"Benarkah? Kupikir, kau tak suka Quidditch."

"Tak suka Quidditch bukan berarti aku juga tak suka terbang, Hermione-san. Kami, di Mahoutokoro, biasa berlatih terbang ditengah badai," jelasnya.

"Berlatih terbang dalam badai?" timpal Draco. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan kami. "Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Hideo-san."

"Benarkah? Oh, kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya," gumam Hideo-san, "kami memang berlatih terbang ditengah badai. Jatuh dari sapu adalah hal biasa. Bahkan, aku pernah terlempar sampai laut saat pertandingan Quidditch dengan kakak kelasku dulu."

"Kenapa kalian berlatih terbang ditengah badai?" tanyaku penasaran. Menurutku, ide tentang berlath terbang ditengah badai sangat konyol.

"Tentu saja karena sekolah kami berada di tempat yang penuh badai, Hermione-san," jelas Hideo-san, "sekolah kami berada di gunung yang selalu berbadai. Karena itulah, saat kesini kami naik Petrel Badai Raksasa."

Setelah itu, pembicaraan mereka mengarah, lagi-lagi, ke Quidditch. Bahkan Minami-san juga ikut menymbangkan pengalaman terbangnya ke pembicaraan itu.

Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda pemenang. Diluar tenda, orang-orang mulai berdatangan, memenuhi kursi penonton. Tak hanya para murid, aku juga melihat beberapa wali murid. Aku melihat Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley—yang langsung kusapa begitu melihatnya—nenek Neville, ayah Luna, sekumpulan pria dan wanita paruh baya berwajah Asia, dan berbagai rombongan yang berbeda ras lainnya. aku juga melihat kakak-kakak Ron yang datang bersama keluarganya.

"Aunt Hewmione!" teriak suara anak-anak dari belakangku saat aku sedang menyapa ayah Luna.

"Teddy!" teriakku begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilku barusan. Edward 'Teddy' Lupin yang berada digendongan ayah baptisnya, Harry Potter.

"Aunt Hewmione!" pekiknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Harry segera menyerahkan Teddy padaku untuk kugendong. Dia berceloteh ria tentang mainan baru yang dibelikan Harry untuknya.

"Jaga Teddy sebentar ya, 'Mione. Aku mau mencari Ginny dulu," pinta Harry.

"Tentu. Tapi aku akan ke tenda pemenang. Kalau Teddy kubawa kesana, tak apa 'kan?"

"Ya. Tak masalah. Tolong, ya, 'Mione!"

Begitu Harry menghilang dari pandanganku, aku berjalan kembali ke tenda pemenang. Sekarang, tempat itu sudah kosong melompong. Hanya ada pakaian yang tadi kami gunakan sebelum menggantinya dengan jubah penerbang.

"Dittch! Idditch!" Pekik Teddy bersemangat sambil menarik-narik jubahku.

"Hermione? Kau disana?" ucap Draco sambil melonggokkan kepalanya dari tirai ruang ganti.

"Ya. Kau kenapa, Draco? Mengganti pakaianmu lagi?"

"Aku kan tadi memang belum berganti pakaian," ujarnya sambil berjalan kearahku, "siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan menunjuk Teddy yang terlihat agak takut. Dia memang selalu bereaksi seperti itu saat bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Teddy, perkenalkan, ini pamanmu, Draco Malfoy," ucapku mengenalkan Teddy pada Draco.

"Dwaco!" Ucap Teddy dengan cadelnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Paman? Siapa dia, Granger?" Tanya Draco dengan kebingungan. Dia selalu meng-Granger-kan aku setiap aku melakukan hal yang menurutnya membingungkan.

"Kau tak tahu? Dia Teddy Lupin, putra Profesor Lupin—kau ingat dia, 'kan?—dengan sepupumu, Nymphadora Tonks, maksudku Lupin."

"D-dia cucu bibi Andromeda?" tanya Draco gugup.

"Ya. Kenapa kau gugup?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, hubungan keluargaku dengan bibi Andromeda tidak terlalu baik. Kau tahu, 'kan?" Oh, dia pasti membicarakan tentang ditendangnya Andromeda dari keluarga Black karena menikahi _muggle-born._

"Aku tahu," jawabku sambil memandangi Teddy. Draco juga melakukannya. Aku tak melihat sedikitpun kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. "Tapi kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan itu. Toh status darah sudah tak ada lagi sekarang."

"Ya. Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya."

"Dwaco! Dwaco!" Pekik Teddy sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang membuka-tutup.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Draco bingung saat melihat kelakuan Teddy.

"Dia ingin kau bermain dengannya," dan sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi detik berikutnya. Draco memegang kedua tangan Teddy dan mengayunkannya naik naik turun sambil membuat ekspresi lucu yang membuat Teddy tertawa.

"Eh, kenapa rambutnya berubah warna?" kata Draco bingung saat melihat rambut Teddy berubah warna dari hitam dengan semburat hijau menjadi pirang platina seperti Draco.

"Hahaha… Kau tak tahu? Dia 'kan Metamorphmagus," jelasku setelah menyelesaikan tawaku.

Tiba-tiba, dari kain tenda, terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera, dan sedetik kemudian, muncul wanita berambut hitam keriting pendek berbaju biru yang menyakitkan mata dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Rita Skeeter.

Draco berjengit dengan wajah pucat pasi. Aku yakin isi pikirannya sama denganku, mayat hidup!

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Perkenalkan, namaku Mia Skeeter. Aku keponakan Rita Skeeter," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman licik. Alat-alatnya persis dengan milik Rita. Pena Bulu Kutip-Kilat, tas kulit berwarna biru, setumpuk perkamen panjang, dan sebuah alat tambahan yang semakin membuat kedatangannya berarti gawat, sebuah kamera.

"Oh. Kukira kau Rita Skeeter yang bangkit dari kubur," cibirku sehalus mungkin.

"Ya. Orang-orang bilang kalau aku sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi, tentu saja, kemampuanku belum menyamai bibi Rita yang sangat berbakat dalam dunia jurnalistik," sudah kuduga. Wanita ini sebusuk bibinya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Teddy digendonganku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sergah Draco kasar. Sementara itu, aku melihat sesuatu seperti hubungan, musuh, ingin, dan anak. Entah apa yang ditulis oleh pena itu, yang pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Lebih baik anda pergi, Miss Skeeter. Ini adalah tenda khusus pemenang, dan anda masuk kemari. Saya bisa saja mengadukan anda pada Profesor McGonagall jika anda tetap disini," ancamku. Dan langsung saja, wanita itu keluar dari tenda sambil menggerutu.

"Pasti besok pagi akan muncul berita aneh tentang kita," ucap Draco dengan geram, yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Dan kemudian, dia kembali bermain dengan Teddy yang masih berada digendonganku.

"Draco?" panggil suara wanita dari pintu tenda.

Walaupun yang dipanggil Draco, namun secara reflek aku juga ikut menoleh. Dan dipintu itu berdiri wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang masih terlihat cantik. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ibu? Maskuklah," ucap Draco mempersilahkan ibunya untuk masuk. Dia memandangku dan Teddy yang masih berada digendonganku.

"Ibu ingin mengucapkan selamat bertanding padamu dan Miss Granger," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Terimakasih, Mrs. Malfoy. Apakah anda sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk?" balasku.

"Ya. Aku sudah menemukannya. Tempat duduk untuk orang tua pemenang disediakan ditempat khusus. Tempat duduk untuk orang tuamu diisi oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"Ya. Tadi saya menawarkan tempat itu pada mereka. Orang tua saya tidak bisa datang karena, yah, saya tidak memberitahu mereka tentang keikutsertaan saya supaya mereka tak khawatir," jelasku. Entah kenapa aku menjelaskan sedetail itu pada Mrs. Malfoy.

Sementara itu, Draco terdiam sambil memperhatikan interaksiku dengan ibunya. Dan Teddy sedang sibuk menarik-narik sisi jubahku, sampai tangannya ditarik Draco untuk kembali bermain dengannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya siapa dia?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy sambil menunjuk Teddy.

"Dia cucu bibi Andromeda, bu. Namanya Teddy," jelas Draco pada ibunya.

"Maksudmu, dia anak manusia serigala itu?" tanyanya. Saat menyadari tatapanku, dia kembali berkata. "Eh, maaf."

"Ya, bu. Dia anak Profesor Lupin yang dulu pernah mengajarku," ucap Draco.

"Aunt Hewmione? Siapa dia?" tanya Teddy sambil menunjuk ibu Draco dengan jari kecilnya.

"Em, dia... Dia itu…"

"Aku adik nenekmu, Teddy. Kau boleh memanggilku Grandma Narcissa," ucapan Narcissa Malfoy sungguh tak terduga.

"Gwandma Nawcissa," sapa Teddy dengan cadelnya.

Setelah itu, Draco dan ibunya sibuk bermain dengan Teddy sambil membuat ekspresi aneh yang sangat Out Of Character. Masalahnya, saat ini Teddy masih berada digendonganku. Saat ini kami pasti terlihat seperti orang tua muda yang sedang mempertemukan anaknya dengan sang nenek. Demi Merlin! Kalau Mia Skeeter datang lagi, dia akan mendapat berita _palsu_ yang sangat bagus dan terlihat nyata.

Kenapa ibu dan anak itu tak menawarkan untuk membopong Teddy saja? Kalau mereka melakukannya, perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat ini pastilah akan berkurang. Tapi aku tak tega mengatakan itu saat melihat wajah mereka yang tampak bahagia. Terlebih ibu Draco.

"Hermione? Aku kemari untuk menjemput Teddy. Kata Harry, kau membawanya kesini," panggil suara wanita. Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah berada didekat kami.

"Ya. Teddy disini," ucapku setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda dengan atmosfir canggung antara para Malfoy dengan Andromeda.

"Andromeda," ucap ibu Draco canggung. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Draco, sebuah gerakan reflek untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Narcissa? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan cucuku?" tanya Andromeda dengan curiga, namun tatapan matanya penuh dengan kerinduan.

"Aku, aku berkenalan dengannya. Apakah kau keberatan? A-aku mengenalkan diri padanya sebagai adikmu," jelas Narcissa Malfoy dengan kikuk.

"Kau mengakui dirimu sebagai adikku?" ucap Andromeda dengan tidak percaya.

"Y-ya. Ap-apakah kau keberatan?" jawab Mrs. Malfoy dengan canggung.

"Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, Narcissa! Kau berkata pada cucu _blood-traitor_ bahwa kau adiknya. Ibu pasti akan kecewa padamu," sanggah Andromeda dengan senyuman masam.

"Ibu sudah meninggal, Andromeda," ia berjengit saat Mrs. Malfoy mengucapkan itu, "dan aku tak keberatan mengakui bahwa aku adalah adikmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukannya sejak ibu meninggal. Tapi, Bella selalu menghalangiku. Dan saat Bella sudah tiada, sisi yang dipilihkan untukku kalah. Kalau aku mendatangimu saat itu, orang-orang pasti akan mengatakan aku sedang mencari pembelaan. Dan kau pasti takkan mau menerimaku," jelas Narcissa Malfoy panjang lebar. Tanggannya sudah terlepas dari lengan Draco. Ia maju kearah Andromeda sedikit demi sedikit.

Detik berikutnya, hal yang sangat tak terduga terjadi. Andromeda berjalan cepat kearah adiknya. Tangannya terangkat seolah dia akan menamparnya. Draco sudah berancang-ancang melindungi ibunya, sementara aku sudah bersiap untuk menutup mata Teddy dari adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan neneknya saat hal itu terjadi. Andromeda menarik Narcissa kedalam pelukannya. Seketika, aku dan Draco membeku sementara Teddy memekik gembira.

"Narcissa. Tentu saja aku akan menerimamu. Kau adikku. Dan akan selalu begitu," ucap Andromeda yang kini tengah terisak.

"Kau tak menganggpku penjahat? Penghianat?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lah pahlawan yang sebenarnya, Cissy. Kalau kau tak berbohong pada tuanmu, Harry pasti sudah mati," kata Andromeda sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa kau tak keberatan kalau aku mengunjungimu?" Narcissa Malfoy kembali bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tampaknya, dia takut kalau kakaknya mengucapkan penolakan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau boleh datang kapanpun, Cissy. Kau juga, Draco," ujarnya sambil meminta Teddy yang sudah tertidur pulas digendonganku.

"Sebaiknya, kita keluar sekarang. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai," ajak Andromeda.

"Oh, Andromeda. Sebaiknya, kau duduk denganku di kursi wali pemenang. Kursi Lucius kosong karena, yah, kau tahu, lah," tawar Mrs. Malfoy dengan bersemangat.

"Asal Draco tak keberatan," jawab Andromeda sambil memandang Draco yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan interaksi antara ibunya dengan bibinya.

"Tentu tidak, bibi," balas Draco sopan.

Detik berikutnya, dua wanita paruh-baya itu keluar dari tenda pemenang sambil bernostalgia. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya mereka berdua—bertiga jika ditambah Teddy—kecanggungan menyergap kami.

"Well, sepertinya hubungan keluargamu dengan bibimu sudah baikan," ucapku untuk meringankan suasana.

Sementara itu, Draco tersenyum lembut—hal yang sangat langka—sambil memandang kearah pintu, kemudian ia menoleh padaku, dan senyumnya semakin lebar, sampai menampakkan gigi putihnya yang pasti akan mendapat pujian dari ayah saat dia melihatnya.

"Terimakasih, Hermione Granger."

 **A/N**

Ini fic-nya saya upload lagi. Nggak tahu kenapa yang sebelumnya jadi error gitu. Di Doc-nya juga error ternyata. Mungkin karena FFN lagi pembaruan kali, ya?

Gimana? Sudah banyak 'kan adegan DraMione-nya?

Buat yang minta adegan DraMione XXX, aduh, saya nggak kuat nulisnya / (padahal suka baca gituan -_-)

Aduh, saya gemes deh sama Teddy. 'Dwaco'-nya itu loh…

Btw, ada yang suka kisah cintanya Lupin-Tonks nggak? Menurutku, mereka itu, ehm, so sweet banget. Walaupun jarak umurnya kurang lebih kayak Harry sama mamaknya. Ada yang mau bikin fic tentang mereka?

Eh, ada yang tahu nggak, Tom Felton sama Jade itu udah putus beneran nggak sih? Katanya teman IG saya, mereka udah putus sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi 'kan banyak kabar gituan selama ini. So, kabar itu sekarang benar atau nggak sih? *kok malah nge-gossip?*

Akhir kata, thanks buat yang sudah baca, nge-fav, follow, dan review. Terutama bua yang nge-fav dan review. Yang baru nge-fav, ayo dong review. Yang baru baca doang, ayo dong, review. Dan sekali lagi, maaf mengecewakan kalian karena chapter sebelumnya malah error.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"Terimakasih, Hermione Granger," ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?" balasnya. Nampaknya dia tak mendengar ucapanku. Yah, tebih baik begitu.

" _Nothing_."

Dan, selamat, Draco Malfoy! Kau membuat suasana semakin canggung. Dan sebagai pria, kau harus memecahkan kecanggungan itu. Eh, tidak perlu. Kau seorang Malfoy, Draco. Kau harus tetap bersikap _cool_.

Tiba-tiba, pintu tenda tersibak, dan masuklah empat belas pemenang lainnya. Dibelakang rombongan warna-warni itu, ada sekumpulan kepala sekolah dan dua orang pria setengah baya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan, dua orang ini adalah perwakilan dari kementrian pendidikan sihir internasional," ucap McGonagall memperkenalkan mereka. Kemudian, dia menunjuk pria yang lebih kecil, berkulit putih, rambut hitam, dan berwajah oriental. "Yang ini adalah Mr. Afa Dewantara. Dia perwakilan dari Asia-Afrika. Dan yang ini," McGonagall ganti menunjuk pria yang lebih besar. Kulitnya kecoklatan, sepertinya karena sering terkena sinar matahari. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecokelatan. "Perwakilan dari Amerika-Eropa-Australia, Mr. Alexander Stefan. Sistem penilaian turnamen ini akan dijelaskan oleh mereka."

"Disetiap tugas, kalian bisa mendapatkan maksimal seratus poin. Sepuluh poin dari setiap juri. Poin-poin itu akan mempermudah kalian di tugas terakhir," jelas si Asia.

"Dan kalian akan bekerja sama dengan rekan dari sekolah yang sama. Tenang saja, tiap pemenang tetap akan mendapatkan seribu Galleon, sementara hadiah satu juta Galleon akan dibagi dua, masing-masing lima ratus ribu Galleon. Dan piala Turnamen Astoburvis akan menjadi milik sekolah. Pemenang boleh meminta duplikatnya," lanjut si Kecokelatan.

"Baiklah. Apakah sudah jelas?" tanya McGonagall, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kami semua. "Oke, kupikir kalian semua sudah mengerti. Sekarang berbarislah. Urutannya, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, dan terakhir, Hogwarts. Kalian akan memasuki arena bersama-sama. Dan tentu saja, akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan hal yang harus kalian dapatkan pada tugas pertama."

Kami segera berbaris sesuai dengan urutan yang dikatakan McGonagall. Kemudian, McGonagall mengayunkan tongkanya sehingga pimtu tenda terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Dan dengan percaya diri, duo rupawan Beauxbatons melangkah menuju gerbang arena dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Hari ini, kita akan melihat tugas pertama Turnamen Astoburvis pertama!" ucap pembawa acara dengan penuh semangat. "Apakah kalian sudah mengenalku? Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Jordan, pembawa acara utama radio WWB! Dan kali ini, aku ditemani _co-host_ ku—lebih tepatnya, aku _co-host_ nya—pembawa acara utama radio WWI, Johnny Jackson, alias J.J!" pekik si Lee Jordan.

Aku cukup tahu radio yang dimaksudkannya, _Wizarding World Britain_ dan _Wizarding World International_. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau Lee Jordan-yang-selalu-berpihak-pada-Gryffindor menjadi pembawa acara di WWB. Dan siapa pula Johnny Jackson alias J.J? Kuakui, aku memang tidak terlalu _gaul_ dengan kehidupan sosial dunia penyihir. Ingat, aku dikucilkan disini.

"Santai saja, Lee. Kau boleh menganggapku _co-host_ mu, asalkan setengah dari honormu menjadi milikku," gurau si J.J dengan logat bahasa Inggris ala Amerika.

"Baiklah, John. Aku akan memberikan setengah dari honorku, tapi kau harus memberikan seluruh honormu padaku," seloroh Jordan.

Tampaknya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan barisan kami yang saat ini sudah hampir sampai didepan gerbang arena. Eh, aku lupa. Dari tenda pemenang sampai gerbang arena 'kan tertutup lorong yang dibuat sedemikian rupa sehinga membuat para pemenang terisolasi.

Kini, kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang. Terbuat dari besi dengan tinggi dua setengah meter dan lebar dua meter, pintu itu terlihat mengintimidasi. Belum lagi arena kubah kaca yang akan memerangkap kami sebentar lagi.

"Oh, lihat-lihat! Gerbangnya telah terbuka!" teriak J.J bersemangat, yang disusul oleh pekikan dan teriakan dengan nada serupa dari seluruh penjuru kursi penonton.

Gerbang itu terbuka sedikit demi-sedikit dengan efek dramatis. Setelah gerbang terbuka kira-kira satu meter, aku bisa melihatnya. Delapan kotak tinggi warna-warni. Kotak paling ujung berwarna emas, disebelahnya berwarna kuning—seperti warna daun di awal musim gugur—disampingnya sebuah kotak berwrna hitam, kemudian hijau muda, kuning pucat—seperti warna bulan—biru, merah marun, dan cokelat yang merupakan kotak paling besar diantara semuanya. Aku menduga isi kotak itu adalah sapu terbang kami.

"Lihat, para pemenang sudah memasuki arena!" pekik Lee Jordan. Sungguh, pekikannya sangat mengganggu. Padahal dia bukan seorang gadis, tapi kenapa dia sangat suka memekik?

"Ya. Aku juga melihatnya," balas si J.J, "oh, lihat! Pemenang dari Beauxbatons yang mempesona dengan jubah birunya. Wow! Apakah kalian mendengarnya? Teriakan gadis-gadis yang mendukung Abelard Xavier dan teriakan dukungan para pemuda untuk Miss Soleil. Jujur, Lee, aku adalah pendukung Miss Soleil," aku J.J.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga, John. Oh, sekarang giliranCastelobruxo. Kudengar, tantangan pertama ini soal terbang, dan aku yakin, ada banyak pemain Quidditch berbakat yang akan bersaing disini," komentar Lee Jordan.

Mengikuti teladan duo rupawan Beauxbatons, pemenang dari Castelobruxo berdiri didepan kotak berwarna hijau muda yang tampak cocok dengan jubah mereka.

"Sekarang, oh, giliran Durmstrang. Aku yakin, kemampuan terbang pemenang Durmstrang sekarang tak berbeda jauh dengan Viktor Krum!" ucap Lee Jordan.

"Dan yang ini, ah! Ilvermorny. Wah, Jubah mereka berbeda warna. Merah dan hijau, seperti Gryffindor dan Slytherin! Apa kau tahu apa artinya J? Kudengar kau lulusan Ilvermorny," tanya Lee Jordan pada rekannya. Merah dan hijau? Persis seperti aku dan Hermione!

"Kau tidak tahu, Lee? Itu warna dari asrama mereka Hijau, Horned Serpent, asrama Natasha Bryer. Dan merah asrama David Barlow, Wampus. Dan omong-omong, lambang asrama Wampus adalah harimau sementara Horned Serpent adalah ular bertanduk," jelas J.J. Wah, semakin banyak saja kemiripan mereka dengan kami.

Setelah pemenang Ilvermorny sampai di depan kotak berwarna kuning, pemenang Koldovstoretz yang berjubah cokelat kayu masuk kedalam arena.

"Kuduga, yang ini dari Koldovstoretz. Wah, nama sekolahnya sangat sulit diucapkan. Aku akan mendapat sedikit masalah saal mengomentari aksi mereka nanti, sepertinya," keluh Lee Jordan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merebut posisi J.J sebagai pembawa acara utama.

Sesuai urutan yang diucapkan McGonagall tadi, setelah pemenang Koldovstoretz sampai didepan kotak yang paling besar, Hideo-san dan Minami-san memasuki arena. Jubah penerbang emas mereka yang besar tampak menyilaukan.

"Yang ini, oh, pasti Mahoutokoro. Wah, jubah emas mereka, sangat menyilaukan," komentar J.J yang sudah mengambil alih kembali. "Aku tak sabar menantikan aksi mereka! Kudengar, siswa-siswi Mahoutokoro berlatih terbang ditengah badai!" ucap J.J yang diapresiasi dengan koor 'wahh.'

"Dan yang ini, ah, tentu saja, Uagadou. Jubah keperakan mereka tampak bersaing dengan jubah emas Mahoutokoro!" komentar Lee Jordan. Bisa tidak, sih, dia tidak membandingkan sekolah satu dengan yang lainnya?

"Lebih tepatnya, warna bulan, Lee," koreksi J.J. Hah! Rasakan itu, Jordan! kau pasti sangat malu.

Tapi umpatan dalam hatiku terpecah oleh tangan Hermione yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya begitu lembab dan berkeringat. Nampaknya dia sangat gugup, karena aku juga merasa seperti itu.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut dan pelan.

"Aku sesiap dirimu," jawabku.

"Dan inilah yang kita tunggu, Hogwarts!" teriak Lee Jordan.

Aku dan Hermione berjalan memasuki arena dengan tegang. Genggaman tangannya sudah terlepas dan sekarang dia sedang sibuk mencengkram sisi jubahnya. Aku yakin kalau cara berjalan kami dinilai, kami akan berada diposisi terbawah, sementara Beauxbatons akan mendapat nilai tertinggi.

"Wah, jubah mereka begitu mirip dengan pemenang Ilvermorny!" komentar J.J. "Apakah mereka dari asrama yang berbeda juga?" tanyanya pada Lee Jordan.

"Ya, John. Yang hijau itu, Slytherin, adalah asrama Draco Malfoy," jelas Lee Jordan dengan suara yang sarat akan kejijikan. "Dan yang merah itu adalah asrama Hermione Granger, Gryffindor!" sebaliknya, saat menjelaskan tentang Hermione suaranya penuh dengan kebanggaan.

Kami berdua berdiri didepan kotak yang berwarna hitam. Aku tak tahu kenapa kotak untuk kami berwarna hitam, padahal Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir yang pelajarannya paling _putih_ diantara sekolah lainnya.

"Karena semua pemenang sudah berkumpul, kami persilahkan kepada Profesor McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts untuk menjelaskan tentang tugas pertama," ucap J.J sopan. Untung yang mengucapkan itu bukan Lee Jordan. Kalau iya, dia pasti akan memekik-mekik seperti gadis sampai ditegur McGonagall seperti saat pertandingan Quidditch Gryfindor VS Slytherin.

"Dengan ini, Turnamen Astoburvis resimi dibuka!" kata McGonagall setelah mengucapkan mantra _Sonorus_. Ucapannya langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton yang menjadi lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja mereka bersemangat. 'Kan bukan mereka yang merasa seperti ikan dalam akuariun.

"Ditugas pertama ini, kalian, para pemenang, akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan Anemoi, roh angina," jelas McGonagall yang disambut dengan gemuruh kebingungan dari penonton, dan pera pemenang, "kalian harus menangkap dua Anemoi dengan dan memasukkannya kedalam toples khusus yang telah disiapkan. Oh, dan sebagai tambahan, sapu terbang—dan pohon untuk Koldovstoretz—kalian akan akan terhubung dengan sapu—atau pohon—rekan kalian dari sekolah yang sama. Kami tidak menggunakan tali biasa karena itu akan menghambat kalian, tapi kami menggunakan tali sihir yang tidak tampak, sehingga tidak mengganggu pergerakan. Jarak maksimal antar sapu—atau pohon—adalah tiga meter. Dan kembali kuingatkan, kalian _harus_ menangkap dua Anemoi karena itu akan membantu kalian di tugas berikutnya."

"Silahkan bersiap-siap dengan sapu dan toples kalian, tugas pertama akan dimulai begitu terompet berbunyi," ucap McGonagall yang membuat kami langsung membuka kotak yang telah disiapkan dan mengambil apa yang ada didalamnya.

Didalam kotak itu, berdiri sapuku dan Hermione, dan sebuah toples bening. Mulut toples itu besar dengan tutup berwarna keemasan dan berbentuk corong dengan lebar sekitar lima senti dan panjang beberapa senti yang nampaknya digunakan sebagai pegangan. Sementara itu, diujung corong, terdapat wadah setengah lingkaran yang terhubung dengan corongnya.

Aku dan Hermione—dan semua pemenang—segera menaiki sapu masing-masing. Hermione tampak begitu gugup, oh, semoga saja dia tak melupakan pelajaran terbang kami beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hermione," panggilku.

"Ya, Draco?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memegang toplesnya, dan aku yang akan menangkap Anemoi?" tawarku, yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan. Sepertinya dia terlalu gugup bahkan hanya untuk menjawabku.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi bergeser dari gerbang yang berada disebrang gerbang yang kami gunakan untuk masuk tadi. Dan setelah gerbang terbuka sempurna, makhluk-makhluk biru-hampir transparan menyeruak masuk kedalam arena. Mereka langsung berterbangan dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan ke seluruh penjuru arena, yang jujur saja membuatku berkecil hati.

Aku tak yakin bisa menangkap mereka dalam arena seluas seratus meter dengan tinggi lima puluh meter. Apalagi dengan kemampuan terbang Hermione yang tengah berkembang. Aku melirik kesamping, dan melihat Hideo-san dan rekannya tersenyum lebar. tentu saja mereka menganggap ini sebagai tantangan.

Yah, kalau kami tak bisa menangkapnya, mungkin dengan kepandaian Hermione dan aku, kami bisa mencari tahu tugas kedua dan menemukan cara untuk melewatinya.

Sesaat kemudian, suara terompet—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip suara gajah yang mengamuk—memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku dan Hermione segera mengudara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Cukup mengejutkan saat Hermione melakukan itu, karena di latihan terakhir kami, dia tak berani langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wah, kalau tahu Hermione akan seberani itu, aku akan meminjamkan Firebolt-ku saja.

Tapi, hal itu sepertinya tak menjadi masalah sekarang, karena entah dengan apa, Hermione dengan Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu-nya bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Lightning Flash-ku. Mungkin, sebenarnya dia berbakat untuk terbang.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arena, mencari Anemoi terdekat. Komentar Lee Jordan dan J.J tidak kuhiraukan. Namun, saat terdengar sorak-sorai penonton dan pekikan dua pembawa adara itu, mau tak mau perhatianku kualihkan pada dunia sekitar.

"Cepat sekali, sangat cepat!" teriak Lee Jordan.

"Ya. Baru beberapa menit terbang, tapi, Mahoutokoro sudah mendapat satu Anemoi! Menakjubkan!" Oh, jadi, karena itu mereka bersorak-sorai, Mahoutokoro mendapat Anemoi pertama mereka tak sampai lima menit kami terbang.

Aku merasa terintimidasi oleh sorakan yang bahkan tak ditujukan padaku. Tekadku untuk menang semakin besar. Bukan untuk menang, sebenarnya, tapi, untuk mendapatkan nama baik. Aku harus mendapatkan Anemoi secepatnya. Tak masalah kalau mendapat peringkat kedua, asalkan aku bisa mengangkat nama Malfoy kembali.

Dan terima kasih, Tuhan. Tak lama setelah sorak-sorai untuk Mahoutokoro reda, sepasang Anemoi terbang mendekati kami dari sisi arena. Tampaknya mereka merasa terganggu dengan sorakan penonton.

Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, aku segera memberikan isyarat pada Hermione bahwa didekat kami ada sepasang Anemoi, sangat pas untuk kami berdua. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, kami terbang dengan kompak kearah sepasang Anemoi itu.

Sayangnya, salah satu Anemoi itu menyadari kedatangan kami dan terbang menjauh, meninggalkan satu Anemoi didepan kami. Oke, tak apa mendapat satu dulu asalkan tetap lebih cepatdari yang lainnya, kecuali Mahoutokoro.

Tapi kami tahu kalau kami mendekati Anemoi itu, dia akan terbang menjauh. Dan sepertinya, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan menariknya secara paksa. Masalahnya, Anemoi itu sedang terbang satu meter diatas kami. Jadi, untuk mendapatkannya, aku harus berdiri diatas sapuku.

"Draco, apapun yang kau pikirkan, jangan lakukan itu," Hermione memperingatiku. Nampaknya, dia bisa membaca apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Tenang saja, Hermione. Aku 'kan seeker andalan Slytherin. Berdiri diatas sapu yangsedang mengambang bukan apa-apa bagiku," balasku.

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya! Pokoknya jangan lakukan!" larangnya dengan tegas. Dia tak mengerti, aku harus melakukan ini.

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatannya, aku mulai menarik kakiku. Kemudian, mencoba berdiri diatas sapuku sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Aku tinggal menjulurkan tanganku dan Anemoi itu akan menjadi milikku.

Sepertinya, sapuku bertambah lebar, sehingga pijakanku semakin mantap. Mungkin Hermione memantrainya untuk keselamatanku.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku secara perlahan, takut kalau aku membuat Anemoi itu sadar dan lari ketakutan. Baiklah, tinggal sedikit lagi, dan aku akan menarik jubah biru kecilnya, dan memasukkannya kedalam toples.

Namun, saat jarakku dengan jubahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, sesuatu menyentakkan sapuku dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Hermione berteriak. Aku semakin kewalahan menjaga keseimbangan.

Sedetik kemudian, aku sudah berada diudara bebas. Terjun kebawah tanpa pengamanan apa-apa. aku bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah. Delapan kotak warna-warni berjajar diatas tanah kosong. _That's it._ Beginilah aku akan mati. Secara konyol karena tak mau mendengarkan peringatan rekanku.

Tapi, secepat aku jatuh, tiba-tiba, sesuatu menarik tanganku dan menahanku dari kejatuhan. Aku pun memandang keatas untuk melihat siapa penolongku.

Dan aku melihatnya, Hermione Granger. Dia memegang tanganku dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha keras menyeimbangkan sapu yang tidak seimbang karena sapuku yang kini menggantung masih terikat dengan sapunya. Tapi, kalau tangan kanannya memegangku, dan tangan kirinya memegang sapunya, dimana toplesnya?

Aku segera memandang kebawah, kalau-kalau dia menjatuhkan toplesnya. Dan benar saja, puluhan meter di bawah kami, toples itu tergeletak. Untung tidak pecah.

Secara perlahan, dia mulai menurunkan ketinggiannya. Sepertinya dia akan mendaratkan kami kemudian mulai berburu Anemoi kembali. Keputusan yang tepat, karena tak mungkin dia menarikku keatas sapunya, dan dia pasti tak bisa menangkapku langsung diatas sapunya.

"Cepat naik," serunya dingin setelah aku mendarat dengan sempurna. Sepertinya, dia marah padaku.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menyambar toples didekat kami dan kembali mengudara. Aku menyodorkan toples itu yang langsung diambilnya tanpa kata-kata.

Selama itu, aku menulikan telingaku dari komentar Lee Jordan dan J.J. tapi, setelah aku kembali berada diatas sapu, aku bisa mendengar semuanya.

"… penyelamatan luar biasa oleh Hermione Granger," puji J.J.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kalau saja Draco Malfoy tidak bertingkah sok aksi, dia tak perlu sampai melakukan itu," balas Lee Jordan sinis, "aku yakin kalau tindakan Malfoy akan membuat nilai mereka berkurang."

Sepertinya, kali ini aku setuju dengan omongan Lee Jordan. Karena tindakanku, kami akan mendapatkan nilai sedikit.

Secepat mungkin, aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh arena, kembali mencari keberadaan Anemoi terdekat untuk menangkapnya. Kali ini, aku akan lebih berhati-hati.

"Hermione, naikkan kecepatanmu, karena aku akan memaksimalkan kecepatanku," aku memperingatkannya. Dia mengangguk dengan mantap. Dia pasti sudah menyadari strategiku walaupun aku belum mengatakannya.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, aku terbang kearah Anemoi terdekat, dansegera menyambarnya. Anemoi itu meronta didalam genggamanku. Dengan tubuh kecil mereka, kekuatan Anemoi itu sungguh tak terduga.

Hermione segera menyodorkan toples dan aku langsung memasukkan Anemoi itu kedalamnya. Begitu Anemoi itu masuk dalam toples, Hermione langsung menutupnya.

"Wow! Pasangan pemenang Hogwarts bangkit dari _shock_ dengan sangat cepat! Mereka berada diperingkat kelima!" Teriak J.J mengumumkan keberhasilan kami.

Bagus, Draco. Tinggal satu lagi, dan tugas pertama selesai.

 **A/N**

Yehey! Akhirnya, yang ini selesai juga. Saya tahu chapter ini tidak terlalu bagus. Karena, sejujurnya, saya sangat buruk dalam hal penjabaran.

AndienMay : Saya emang pas bayangin arenanya sambil inget-inget arena Quarter Quell.

Oh, jadi, mereka beneran putus? Oh, ya. Kata teman IG-ku, mereka udah putus tapi masih berteman. Tom kok selalu gitu, ya, sama mantannya.

Eh, aku juga dukung kalau Tom jadian sama Emma. Tapi, apa Emma mau? Udah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, 'kan, naksirnya.

Ayo-ayo ikutan nge-gossip _

Seperti biasa, thank's buat yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow. Semoga yang baru follo jadi nge-fav dan review, yang baru nge-fav jadi nge-follo dan review, yang baru review jadi nge-fav dan follow, dan yang baru read doang jadi nge-fav, follow, dan review.

SPOILER! Chapter depan akan ada _sesuatu_ loh…

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Cowok memang sulit dipahami. Otak mereka hanya berisi wanita, olahraga, kebanggaan, dan hal-hal tak logis lainnya. Aku sudah berpengalaman dengan semua itu. Berteman dengan _the-boy-who-lived_ dan _weasley-is-our-king_ yang ingin membuktikan diri membuatku menjadi seorang professional dalam hal-hal soal cowok yang _nonsense_ itu.

Tapi, yang kualami kali ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Si Draco _Bloody Stupid Moron-est_ Malfoy, dia melakukan tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Membahayakan nyawanya untuk menangkap Anemoi yang seratus kali lebih gesit darinya. Dan karena kelengahannya—dan kelengahan _ku_ , sejujurnya—Anemoi yang tadi sempat meninggalkan temannya mendorong sapunya sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan hasilnya? Aku harus melakukan manuver gila yang membuat bola mataku seolah-olah terbalik. Bahkan, aku sampai menjatuhkan toples Anemoi—yang untungnya tahan banting—untuk memegangnya dan mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan sapu beratnya yang masih tetap mengambang tiga meter dibawah sapuku.

Untung saja kami masih bisa mendapatkan Anemoi-nya. Dua Anemoi yang ditangkapnya dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, sehingga membuat kami berada di posisi lima. Cukup bagus, lima dari delapan.

Masalahnya, kami berada di peringkat lima dalam kategori kecepatan. Sementara untuk peringkat berdasarkan poin, kam mendapatkan posisi, ehm, terbawah.

Itu salahnya, tentu saja. Kami hanya mendapatkan poin lima puluh. Dua puluh lima untuk penyelamatanku, dan dua puluh lima untuk kecepatan Draco dalam menangkap Anemoi. Sementara, nilai kurang lima puluh adalah untuk kecerobohan Draco. Hah!

Dan setelah itu semua, dia masih berani bertanya apakah aku marah. Aku marah? Hah! Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya, siapa yang akan marah kalau rekannya bertindak bodoh dan ceroboh disaat genting seperti itu?! Tidak! Aku tidak marah!

Jadi, karena aku tidak marah padanya, aku memperlakukannya dengan dingin, dan mengabaikannya, bahkan setelah dia mengikutiku terus selama aku berkeliling untuk menyapa orang-orang.

Dan segera saja, saat kami memasuki tenda pemenang yang sudah kosong melompong, aku berbalik kearahnya—membuatnya kehilangan _poker face_ nya untuk sesaat—dan mulai mengomelinya. "Apa kau gila?! Kau mau mati, hah?!"

Dia terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna pertanyaanku. "Kalau itu bisa membuatku mati dalam kebanggaan, aku rela," jawabnya pelan.

Astaga! Apa otaknya tertinggal di udara tadi?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau cowok sungguh sulit dimengerti?

"Kau tak tahu rasanya, Granger!" bisiknya frustasi. Bagus, dia mulai meng-Granger-kan aku lagi. "Mereka munafik, Granger! Munafik!"

"Draco, tenanglah," kataku pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dulu mereka memujaku. Pria, wanita, mereka memujaku dan keluargaku. Karena harta kami, nama kami, dan eantah apalagi! Tapi setelah perang?! Mereka bagaikan menusukku dari depan, belakang, dan seluruh sisi tubuhku! Mereka mengucilkan keluargaku, Granger! Apa kau tahu, ibuku tak pernah keluar ke dunia sihir semenjak perang berakhir. Orang baik menganggapnya penjahat, sementara orang jahat menganggapnya penghianat! Bahkan, kini dia punya rumah di Muggle London karena para Muggle menerimanya lebih baik dari penyihir, Granger! Mereka tak tahu, kalau tanpa ibuku, saat ini mereka sedang meringkuk di rumah masing-masing karena ketakutan pada Voldemort!" jelasnya dengan frustasi.

"Draco, aku-"

"Apa, Granger? Kau mengerti? Tidak, kau tak mengerti! Apa kau tahu, penyihir yang berbicara dengan ibuku semenjak perang berakhir hanya aku, ayah, kau, Potter, Blaise, Theo, dan hakim sidang!" kini dia semakin frustasi karena sekarang dia mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Draco. Aku memang-"

"Karena itu, Granger," selanya, "aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluarga. Aku akan membuat mereka yang munafik berlutut padaku dan ibu. Aku muak dengan mereka, Granger!" pekiknya sambil menunduk dan masih tetap menjambaki rambutnya.

Entah karena apa, tapi aku merasakan dorongan untuk memeluknya. Jadi, mengikuti kata hatiku, aku pun melakukannya.

Tubuhnya besar, tinggi, dan kekar. Namun, anehnya terasa rapuh di dalam pelukanku. Awalnya dia menjadi kaku karena kaget. Namun, sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya menjadi rileks. Ah, pelukan memang bisa meringankan beban.

"Aku memang tak mengalami kejadian yang persis denganmu, Draco," bisikku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya, "tapi aku bisa mengerti. Dulu, saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke Hogwarts, aku merasa kecil. Orang-orang meremehkanku karena asal-usulku. Jadi, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuktikan diri pada mereka. Dan inilah yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Draco. Membuktikan diri."

"Maaf," bisiknya di telingaku. "Untuk semua tindakanku padamu dulu. Dan mungkin sekarang, Hermione."

Bagus. Dia mulai meng-Hermione-kan aku lagi.

"Ya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, Draco. Dan, kau 'kan sudah pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya, di pengadilan."

"Oh, benar," jawabnya canggung. "Em, Hermione, apa kau mau-"

"Mione?!" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah sanat kukenal. Dan seperti kebiasaan pemilik suara itu, dia memunculkan diri bersamaan dengan panggilannya. Jadi, mau tak mau, dia melihatnya.

"Ron?!" ucapku kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Oh. Jadi, ini yang kalu lakukan di belakangku," katanya dengan sinis. "Padahal, aku berniat mengajak balikan, Mione. Tapi, setelah melihat ini, kupikir, lebih baik kita benar-benar putus saja."

"Oh, Ron! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat! Aku bisa jelas-"

"Bisa jelaskan apa?" potongnya. "Jelaskan kalau kau sekarang sudah bersama Malfoy?! Tak perlu, Hermione!"

Dan sesaat kemudian, dia keluar dari tenda dengan dramatisnya.

Esoknya, aku sarapan di meja Gryffindor bersama Harry dan Ginny. Tanpa Ron. Memang sejak aku terpilih, Ron mendiamkanku, tapi, sekarang semakin parah. Dia sengaja menghindariku, bahkan mencoba memanas-manasiku. Dia duduk bersama Lavender dan malah sibuk merayu, bukannya sarapan.

Dan kisah percintaanku dengan Ron menjadi semakin buruk ketika keesokan harinya, majalah mingguan _Witch Weekly_ datang.

Headline-nya berbunyi "Kisah Rahasia Dua Pemenang Hogwarts" dengan bonus fotoku yang sedang membopong Teddy dengan Draco yang sedang memainkan tangan balita itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Parahnya, foto itu _berwarna_ dan _bergerak_.

Dan penulisnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mia _Bloody Bitch_ Skeeter. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali menggunduli kepala busuknya kebudian mengambil otaknya dan mencucinya agar menjadi lebih bersih.

Dan saat aku membaca berita tersebut, kemarahanku semakin meluap-luap. Di dalamnya, terdapat fotoku yang sedang memluk Draco, foto saat aku melepaskan pelukan karena kedatangan Ron, dan foto Ron yang meninggalkan kami dengan dramatis. Sebenarnya, dimana wanita itu bersembunyi kemarin? Bahkan ada wawancaranya dengan Ron, yang semakin membuat darahku panas.

Dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, aku pun mendatangi Ron, sebelum sempat ditahan oleh orang-orang disekitarku.

"Ronald Weasley! _How dare you_?!" ucapku geram. "Kanapa kau tega mengatakan itu, hah?!"

"Loh, bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?" jawabnya sok polos. "Kau 'kan memang jenis wainta yang seperti _itu_."

Cukup sudah! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. "Avis," ucapku pelan dan Ron menjadi waspada.

"Hermione, kau tahu, 'kan kalau dilarang menggunakan mantra pada murid lain," katanya dengan wajah menyebalkan. "Apalagi ditengah tamu-tamu kita."

Tapi, dia benar. Sekaligus salah.

"Ya, kita memang dilarang menggunakan mantra pada murid lain. Tapi, tak ada larangan menggunakan tangan pada murid lain," balasku dan sedetik kemudian, sebelum Ron menyadarinya, aku menonjoknya, persis seperti tonjokanku pada Draco pada tahun ketiga.

Kemudian, aku berbalik pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan dramatis. Jauh lebih dramatis dari kepergian Ron kemarin karena aku mengucapkan mantra untuk membuat angin kecil, sehingga jubahku terlihat berkibar dengan anggun.

Tapi, seluruh pertahananku runtuh saat aku sampai di menara astronomi. Tempat paling sepi dan damai di seluruh Hogwarts. Sesaat kemudian, aku menangis.

Menangisi kisah cintaku yang kandas pada umurnya yang baru beberapa bulan. Menangisi sebuah berita tak benar tapi aku tahu kalau kebenaran sesungguhnya tak akan dipercayai siapapun, kecuali orang-orang terdekatku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang tengah menaiki menara. Tanpa mempedulikan siapa itu, aku terus menangis. Mungkin Harry yang mencoba menenangkanku. Atau Ginny.

"Hermione?" panggil suara berat yang tentu saja bukan suara Harry. Aku segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihatnya. Reflek, aku menghapus air mata dan jejaknya dari pipiku secepatnya. Tapi, sepertinya terlambat, karena dia pasti sudah melihatnya. Apalagi mata dan hidungku menjadi merah.

"Draco?"

 **Kisah Rahasia Dua Pemenang Hogwarts**

 ** _Oleh Mia Skeeter_**

 **Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, dua pemenang Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger memiliki hubungan yang cukup buruk. Akan tetapi, tahukah anda semua, bahwa kini, mereka telah berdamai. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekedar berdamai.**

 **Sebagai bukti, saat saya hendak mewawancarai mereka di tenda pemenang sebelum tugas pertama, saya melihatnya. Mereka berdua tengah bermain dengan Teddy Lupin seperti sepasang suami-istri muda yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya.**

 **Saat saya menanyai mereka, Miss Granger mengusir saya untuk melindungi Teddy Lupin dari serbuan** ** _paparazzi_** **, sementara itu, Mr. Malfoy mendrorong saya dengan halus sambil menjelaskan bahwa Miss Granger hanya ingin melindungi Teddy Lupin. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.**

 **Dan seusai tugas pertama, saya menyempatkan diri mengikuti mereka berdua untuk sebuah wawancara eksklusif. Namun, sebelum saya sempat mewawancarai mereka, saya melihat sebuah peristiwa menakjubkan.**

 **Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger berdebat dengan segit tentang suatu hal. Mr. Malfoy tampak sangat frustasi kala itu. Bahkan, dia sampai menjambaki rambutnya dan menitikkan air mata. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan, setelah Mr. Malfoy menyelesaikan argumennya, Miss Granger memeluknya. Saya ulangi, Miss Granger Memeluknya, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Namun, tak hanya sampai disitu saja, sesaat kemudian, Ron Weasley, kekasih Miss Granger sat ini, tiba-tiba muncul. Dan otomatis, melihat pelukan Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger.**

 **Menyadari kedatangan Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Mr. Malfoy. Kemudian, saya melihat bahwa Miss Granger mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu pada Mr. Weasley. Namun, tampaknya penjelasan Miss Granger ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mr. Weasley karena dia segera meninggalkan tenda pemenang.**

 **Beruntung, saya berhasil mendapatkan keterangan dari Mr. Weasley. Saat saya menanyakan apakah dia bersedia menceritakan yang terjadi di tenda pemenang, dia menyetujuinya.**

 **"** **Saya putus dengan Hermione," jelasnya pada saya. "Dia lebih memilih pria kaya raya seperti Malfoy. Dia berkata pada saya, bahwa dia tak tahan berpacaran dengan orang miskin seperti saya," ceritanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih.**

 **"** **Bisakah anda menjelaskan dengan lebih detail?" saya bertanya kembali.**

 **Kemudian, dia terdiam sesaat, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menjawab dengan sedih. "Hubungan kami menjadi renggang sejak dia terpilih. Hermione berkata bahwa dia tak mau berpacaran untuk fokus pada turnamen. Jadi, kami sepakat untuk** ** _break_** **sejenak. Namun, saat saya hendak memberinya selamat atas keberhasilannya tadi, saya malah melihatnya tengah berpelukan mesra dengan Malfoy. Dan saat saya bertanya apa yang terjadi, dia malah memutuskan saya. Dia berkata bahwa dia tak butuh pria miskin dan bodoh seperti saya. Bahkan, dia berkata, bahwa selama ini dia memacari saya hanya karena saya punya nama baik sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang yang digunakannya untuk mendongkrak namanya. Tapi, sekarang dia tak butuh lagi, karena, sebentar lagi, Draco Malfoy akan punya segalanya. Nama baik karena menjadi pemenang Hogwarts, kekayaan, ketampanan, dan segala hal yang tidak saya miliki."**

 **Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr. Weasley menitikkan air matanya kemudian berlari ke kastil.**

 **Berita ini benar adanya. Saya tahu anda semua tak mempercayai** ** _Witch Weekly_** **karena berita bibi saya, Rita Skeeter yang terkadang tidak terlalu benar. Tapi, saya berbeda, saya Mia Skeeter. Berita saya berisi kejujuran.**

 **Saya tidak menyangka Miss Granger setega itu. Sampai-sampai Mr. Weasley menitikan air mata saking sedihnya. Semoga saja, Mr. Weasley segera menemukan wanita yang tak akan menyakitinya seperti yang dilakukan Miss Granger.**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

Aku tahu kalau Hermione merasa terpukul. Dengan putusnya hubungannya dengan Weasley, berita palsu Mia Skeeter, dan kebohongan menjijikan si Weasley. Dan aku juga tahu, salah satu penyebab semua itu adalah aku.

Kalau aku tak membahayakan nyawaku, sehingga Hermione harus menyelamatkanku, kemudian memarahiku, dan membuatku kehilangan kendali dengan mejelaskan semuanya, maka dia taka an memlukku. Dan dia takkan putus dengan Weasley dan menjadi sorotan public atas tingkah jahat yang bahkan tak pernah dilakukannya.

Perasaan bersalahku semakin besar setelah melihat Hermione mencoba melabrak Weasley, yang malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang dipermalukan didepan umum.

Aku berusaha mengejarnya yang berlari kearah menara astronomi. Oh tidak! Apakah dia akan melompat dari sana? Aku tak bisa membiarkannya! Aku harus mencegahnya bunuh diri.

Dan saat aku sampai di menara itu, aku malah melihatnya—well, sebenarnya mendengarnya—menangis. Bukan hal baik—walaupun dia tak terjun dari menara astronomi—karena itu membuat perasaan bersalahku semakin besar.

"Hermione?" panggilku.

Dia langsung menoleh, sejenak tampak seprti mencoba mengenaliku, kemudian langsung menghapus air matanya begitu sadar siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Draco," balasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

Aku berjalan kearahnya. Dia masih tetap tersenyum palsu. Dia sangat tidak pandai berakting. Begitu sampai sebelahnya, aku bersandar di pagar besi yang mengelilingi menara astronomi. Aku tersenyum masam saat mengingat insiden mengerikan yang terjadi di tahun keenamku disini.

"Maaf," ucapku pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membuatmu berada di situasi ini. Semua ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tid-"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Draco. Ini semua bukan salahmu," selanya. "Ini salah Mia Skeeter dan Ron. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Draco."

Aku terdiam. Walaupun dia berkata begitu, aku tetap saja merasa bersalah. Entah karena apa, tapi aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Membuatnya tertawa, minimal tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal-hal _random_?" ajakku.

"Random? Misalnya?" balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil, yang aku yakin kalau itu adalah senyum tulus. Yes! Berhasil!

"Em, oh! Apakah kau tahu, aku punya sepupu manusia serigala?" aku memulai obrolan random kami.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tertarik. Ah, nampaknya, memberitahunya sesuatu yang baru adalah cara paling efektif untuk menghiburnya. Dasar _miss-know-it-all_.

"Ya. Dia tinggal di kota kecil di Amerika. Namanya Jacob Black."

"Ahh… Kutebak, dia sepupu dari garis darah ibumu?" ucapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya. Mereka cukup, unik. Kakeknya, adik kakekku, adalah manusia serigala. Lalu, dia menikah dengan manusia serigala lain, dan melahirkan ayahnya. Dan sejak itu, keluarga mereka menjadi keluarga manusia serigala. Beruntung, di Amerika mereka menemukan sebuah suku yang berisi manusia serigala. Kudengar, sekarang dia sudah menjadi Alfa dikawanannya."

"Wow. Itu, benar-benar baru untukku," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, yang sayangnya terlalu keras sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya. "Oh, dan omong-omong soal sepupumu, kau tahu, Teddy pernah mengompoliku," ceritanya.

"Benarkah? bagaimana ceritanya?" balasku dengan senyum geli. Tampaknya, ide tentang obrolan random menjadi hal baik bagi kami.

"Ya. Saat itu bulan November, pada awal musim dingin. Andromeda menitipkan teddy pada Harry. Tapi, pada saat yang sama, Harry sedang kencan dengan Ginny, dan kebetulan aku sedang berada di rumahnya untuk membaca di perpustakaannya. Jadi, saat Andomeda datang, dia hanya bertemu denganku. Kemudian, dengan terpaksa, dia menitipkan Teddy padaku setelah melalui perdebatan panjang tentang dia yang tak mau merepotkanku. Semuanya berjalan baik selama beberapa saat. Teddy tertidur dan aku membaca disebelahnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, Teddy mulai bangun dan menangis keras. Jadi, aku membopongnya untuk membuatnya tenang. Dan, hei, jangan tertawakan aku! Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau dia menangis karena ingin kencing. Kukira dia menangis karena tiba baru bangun. Dan saat itulah, tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan cair, lalu sadar, kalau Teddy telah mengomopliku," ceritanya sambil merengut.

Dan sudah jelas, aku pun menertawakannya. Dia semakin merengut, tapi, sedetik kemudian, dia ikut tertawa denganku.

Oh. Eh. Err. Hn. Demi Merlin?! Ada apa dengan diriku.

Sebelumnya, aku tak menyadari kalau Hermione secantik ini. Dia memang manis, apalagi setelah aku memperbaiki giginya di tahun keempat. Tapi, sungguh, aku tak pernah menyadari kalau dia secantik ini.

Rambut cokelatnya yang sekarang lebih rapi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya tampak bersinar saat tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Mata cokelat hazelnya bersinar hangat, dan menyipit saat tertawa. Suara tawanya renyah, walaupun sedikit cempreng. Dan aku masih ingat dengan jelas, bentuk tubuhnya saat dia memelukku kemarin. Benar-benar membius.

Dan saat aku menyadarinya, jarak kami sekarang sangat dekat. Tampaknya dia juga menyadarinya karena tawanya langsung berhenti.

Entah karena apa, mungkin karena matanya yang menyorotkan kehangatan, atau wangi parfumnya yang mematikan saraf otakku, atau tawa cerianya, aku memajukan tubuhku. Semakin dekat tiap detiknya, dan dia juga tak menghindar.

Bibirnya terlihat begitu mengundang. Berwarna merah pucat. Sepertinya sangat lebut dan kenyal. Aku penasaran dengan rasanya. Apakah dia memakai pewarna bibir seperti Pansy? Kalau iya, seperti apa rasanya? Stroberi? Ceri? Tawar?

Kupikir, dia juga tak akan menolak kalau aku mencobanya. Mungkin dia juga ingin mencoba milikku.

Jarak kami semakin dekat. Nafas lembutnya mulai terasa. Berbau campuran mint dan stroberi. Aku semakin penasaran, seperti apakah rasa mulutnya? Aku ingin merasakan campuran mint dan stroberi dari mulutnya. Bolehkah?

Sepuluh senti. Dia belum menarik diri.

Lima senti. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, jadi aku juga melakukannya.

Tiga senti. Nafasnya semakin terasa.

Dua senti. Sepertinya dia menahan nafasnya karena aku sudah tak merasakannya lagi. Jadi, aku pun melakukannya.

Satu senti. Bibirku mulai menyentuh bibir lembutnya.

Nol senti.

"Mione!" Batal. Ciuman kami batal.

 **A/N**

Wahahahahaha! Ada yang ter-PHP? Wakakakaka…

Ehm, sorry buat yang ter-PHP, tapi saya ingin membuat hubungan mereka terasa khidmat *ceilah*.

Hahahaha… Aduh, saya ngakak sendiri pas nulis tentang Jacob Black. Tapi, hei, nama belakangnya Black. Saya baru nyadar pas nonton New moon kemarin. Sebelumnya, wah, nggak ngeh sama sekali.

Aduh, gimana ini kok malah pada sebel sama Lee Jordan? Padahal, kan saya nggak bermaksud bikin karakternya jadi nyebelin. Sebenarnya, kalau saya ambil POV-nya Hermione pas pertandingan, dia nggak seburuk itu, kok. Tapi, kan, saya ambil di POV-nya Draco pas itu. Jadi, ya, gitu, deh. Coba, deh, baca Harry Potter yang pertama, dia nggak terlalu buruk kalau dijelaskan lewat POV para Gryffindor. Tapi kalau lewat POV-nya Slytherin, beuh, parah, deh.

Oh, ya. Ada yang bisa ngasih saran tentang tugas keduanya? Saya sudah punya ide, tapi sepertinya kok kayaknya kurang bagus. Ada yang mau memberi masukan?

AndienMay : Wah… Saya juga fans THG loh… Wah, beneran, nih, mau kasih THR? Saya tunggu, loh.

DmHgLovers : Coba deh, baca chapter dua? Atau tiga? Yang ada berita tentang Turnamen Astoburvis-nya, saya sendiri lupa chapter berapa *plaakkk!*. emang chapter kemarin lebihpendek dari sebelumnya. Yang ini juga pendek TwT

Untuk yang minta next : Ini udah UP.

.

Thanks buat yang sudah review. Blablablabla (seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya). Review kalian sangat berharga. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk mulai review. Jangan biasakan menjadi silent reader.

See ya!


	7. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **Kepada Readers-ku tercinta, mullai hari ini, saya akan** ** _HIATUS_** **untuk beberapa bulan. Saya hiatus karena akan dijebloskan ke Penjara Suci a.k.a Pondok Pesantren, dan apabila saya belum kerasan disana, leppy saya akan disita untuk satu tahun kedepan TwT. Doakan saya kerasan, ya.**

 **Kalau bisa, saya akan mencoba mencuri waktu untuk update setidaknya beberapa chapter pendek.**

 **Dan untuk yang bertanya saya sekolah atau gimana, well, saya baru mau masuk SMA tahun ini. Saya akan sekolah di MAN 1 Kab. Semarang. Kali aja ada yang satu sekolah?**

 **Kira-kira saya akan hiatus sampai Idul Adha, atau lebih. Saya tidak janji, takut nantinya malah jadi PHP. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk memutus masa hiatus ini secepatnya.**

 **Sekian, terimakasih.**

 **Salam.**

 **Naomi Hime.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : Wahahahaha… kemampuan nge-troll saya semakin berkembang XD Setelah mem-PHP massal, eh, terus hiatus. GOKIL! (dibaca reader's** ** _Go Kill_** **)**

 **PSS : Oh, ya! Mumpung masih lebaran. Saya memohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan saya atas segala kesalahan yang saya lakukan. Baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. Mulai dari typo, plotless, sampai PHP massal.**

 **PSSS : Untuk yang lihat notifikasi fic saya up, eh ternyata cuma pengumuman, wahahaha… kecele nih, yee… *ditimpuk massal***

 _See Ya!_


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**CHAPTER VII**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

 _Sepuluh senti. Dia belum menarik diri._

 _Lima senti. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, jadi aku juga melakukannya._

 _Tiga senti. Nafasnya semakin terasa._

 _Dua senti. Sepertinya dia menahan nafasnya karena aku sudah tak merasakannya lagi. Jadi, aku pun melakukannya._

 _Satu senti. Bibirku mulai menyentuh bibir lembutnya._

 _Nol senti._

 _"_ _Mione!" Batal. Ciuman kami batal._

Hermione menarik dirinya, lalu memutar kepalanya kearah tangga menara astronomi dengan wajah memerah, bersamaan denganku.

Diujung tangga itu berdiri Potter dan pacarnya yang sama-sama memasang ekspresi tercengang. Huh! Seperti mereka tak pernah melakukannya saja.

"Hermione? Kau dan Malfoy?" kata Weasley pelan. "Kukira Ron mengarang, tapi, ternyata… Oh, Hermione."

"Ginny! Ini-ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan aku! Ron memang berbohong. Tapi aku dan Draco… kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa!" jelas Hermione dengan terbata-bata. Entah mengapa, tapi aku agak sakit hati dengan ucapannya tentang kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa.

"Benarkah? Tapi, yang kulihat barusan…" ucap Potter curiga. Inilah saatnya aku beraksi.

"Kalian salah paham," kataku dengan lagak _cool_ , "anu… Hermione, emm… dia kelilipan. Kau tahu? Banyak debu berterbangan di menara ini. Dan dia kelilipan. Aku hanya berusaha membantunya dengan meniupkan debu yang masuk ke matanya."

Weasley menatapku curiga. "Terserah. Tapi, Hermione, aku akan membelamu apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku juga tak percaya pada wawancara Ron. Jadi, kalau kau memang hampir berciuman dengan Malfoy sebelum aku dan Harry datang, kami minta maaf," ucapnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia dan Hermione berlari kearah satu-sama lain, kemudian berpelukan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata masing-msihng. Dasar gadis.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian kesini?" tanyaku untuk memecahkan suasana aneh yang disisakan para gadis untuk aku dan Potter.

"Oh, ya. Profesor McGonagall menyuruh semua pemenang keruangannya, lagi. Pemenang lain sudah ada disana. Tinggal kalian berdua saja yang belum kesana karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Merepotkan saja. Padahalkan aku dan Ginny sudah hampir ma—ugh!" omelan Potter terputus oleh sikutan Weasley yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita harus segera kesana," ucap Hermione sambil memandangku, untuk meminta persetujuan. "Dah, Harry, Ginny!" lajutnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Namun, setelah sampai di lorong dan menyadari pegangan tangannya, dia tangsung menyentakkan tanganku. Dan suasana menjadi semakin canggung.

Aku merasa bahwa aku lah yang menyebabkan suasana canggung ini. Kalau saja aku tidak penasaran dengan rasa bibirnya, dan tak berusaha menciumnya, pasti kami saat ini sedang tertawa karena obrolan random yang ku usulkan.

Aku menyesal telah berusaha melakukannya. Bukan. Aku tak menyesal karena aku mencoba menciumnya, kalau itu aku malah menyesal kenapa ciuman kami batal. Aku menyesal karena tindakanku barusan, suasana diantara kami yang sudah mencair menjadi kaku kembali. _Stupid Draco!_

Seperti sebelumnya, Granger mengucapkan kode dan Gargoyle yang menjaga dinding bergeser, menampakkan tangga curam yang akan mengantarkan kami ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Benar kata Potter. Ruang kepala sekolah sudah penuh dengan semua pemenang dan kepala sekolah, kecuali kami. Aku bisa melihat kalau wajah beberapa dari mereka tampak jengkel, mungkin karena aku dan Hermione membuat mereka menunggu cukup lama

"Bagus. Akhirnya mereka datang," sindir salah satu kepala sekolah.

"Baik. Karena semua pemenang sudah datang, aku akan memberitahukan tugas minor yang harus kalian lakukan sebelum tugas kedua," ucap McGonagall seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi. "Kalian masih menyimpan toples Anemoi-nya, 'kan? Nah, kalian harus bisa membuat Anemoi yang kalian tangkap memberikan jubah anginnya. Jubah itu akan berguna untuk kalian di tugas kedua. Dan, tugas kedua akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi. Sekian, dan terima kasih. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

See? Wanita itu sangat to the point. Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

"Kau masih menyimpan toples Anemoi-nya, Draco?" tanya Hermione yang kubalas dengan anggukan singkat. "Oke. Aku akan mencari buku yang bisa membantu kita. Kita bisa mencoba bersama setelah makan siang di ruangan pemenang, bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Tapi, apakah sebaiknya aku juga ikut mencari buku?" tawarku.

"Em… er… Kupikir… Ng… Lebih baik aku mencari sendiri saja. Maksudku, aku lebih baik bekerja secara individual. Jangan tersingung," ucapnya canggung. Sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau dia sedang berusaha menghindariku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku meminta pada ibu untuk mencarikan buku yang bisa membantu di perpustakaan Manor? Kau tahu, buku disana tak kalah dengan perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dan bukunya bisa dikirim hari ini juga oleh peri rumah kami," ups! Sepertinya aku sudah menginjak zona sensitif Hermione karena wajahnya langsung menjadi suram. "Maksudku… ah, terserah kau sajalah."

Anehnya, dia malah tersenyum melihatku yang putus asa dengan kelakuan wanita-nya. "Oke, Draco. Kau boleh membawa buku dari rumahmu. Ingat, temui aku di ruang rekreasi pemenang setelah makan siang," ucapnya sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah perpustakaan.

Nah, sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan? Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera mengirim surat pada ibu. Tapi, setelah itu apa? Ke asrama Slytherin? Tidak, terima kasih. Mereka pasti akan menggodaku setengah mati. Apalagi setelah foto ku dan Hermione yang sedang berpelukan beredar. Wah, bisa-bisa se-isi Slytherin meminta pajak jadian!

"He, Draco!" panggil sebuah suara dari belakangku. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan pemilik suara itu. Penasaran, aku membalik badanku dan melihatnya. Oh. Oh tidak! Blaise dan Theo. Orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui sekarang.

"Sedang tidak bersama calon Mrs. Malfoy, eh?" goda Theo. Apa kataku! Mereka akan mengejekku begitu bertemu. Bahkan, aku punya firasat buruk bahwa hanya dengan melihat bayanganku, mereka akan langsung mengejekku.

"Hari Minggu besok, kau harus mentraktir kami di McGonagall's, Draco!" timpal Blaise sambil merangkulku dan Theo.

"Kenapa aku yang harus mentraktirmu? Sebelum aku memasukkan namaku, kau hanya bilang aku akan mentraktirmu kalau aku tak terpilih," protesku.

"Memang begitu. Tapi sekarang kau harus mentraktir kami berdua karena sudah berpacaran tanpa bilang-bilang!" balas Theo. Bagus. Aku dikepung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Hermione tak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Sangkalku.

"Uh-oh! Kau bahkan memanggilnya 'Hermione'!" goda Blaise.

"Tapi, yang di majalah?" tanya Theo heran. Oh, God! Sepertinya telah terjadi kesalah pahaman besar disini.

"Dian, Blaise. Dan, Theo. Kau percaya dengan majalah busuk itu?! Demi Merlin! Kita semua tahu kalau _Witch Weekly_ hanya berisi kebohongan!"

"Eh? Kupikir kali ini mereka jujur. Bahkan ada wawancara dengan Weasley. Yah, walaupun si Weasley tak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya, tapi 'kan masih ada fotonya! Apa kau tahu semboyang Muggle _'No Pic Hoax'_?" balas Theo.

"Foto itu memang benar. Tapi, Hermione memelukku karena hal-"

"Oh My God! Jadi, dia benar-benar memelukmu? Kukira foto itu hasil Photoshop!" pekik Blaise.

"Itu benar, Blaise. Aku akan menceritakannya lain kal-"

"Benarkah?! Apakah kau merasakan lekuk tubuhnya?" potong Blaise, lagi.

"Ya. Kau tahu? Tubuhnya benar-benar membius. Dan rambutnya yang dulu mengembang… Sekarang menjadi menakjubkan. Wanginya, hmm… vanilla. Sungguh memab—tunggu! Kenapa aku mengatakan itu pada kalian?!" Dasar Draco payah! Kenapa kau jadi keceplosan seperti Potter, sih?! Ya ampun!

"Hahaha! Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" goda Theo.

Tanpa menghiraukan Theo dan Blaise labih jauh lagi, aku kabur dari mereka. Yang tentu saja, tak bisa lolos begitu saja. Aku yakin, sebelum mereka mendapatkan puas menggodaku, mereka akan terus mengejarku seperti gadis yang mabuk Amortentia.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh.

Oh, astaga, Hermione! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Bisa-bisanya kau diam saja saat akan dicium mantan pacar musuhmu! Walaupun sekarang dia sudah berubah, tetap saja, dia itu seorang Slytherin, Hermione!

Tapi, sejujurnya, aku penasaran. Aku ingin merasakan apel yang selalu tercium dari nafasnya. Aku juga menasaran dengan rasa bibir tipisnya yang terlihat dingin. Aku juga ingin tahu kebenarannya. Kebenaran tetang desas-desus yang beredar di Hogwarts sebelum perang. Kabar tetang kehebatannya dalam, ehm, hal _itu_.

Ya ampun, Hermione?! Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan itu?! Hah! Otakku pasti sudah terkontaminasi pikiran _kotor_ gara-gara novel harlequin yang dipinjamkan Ginny beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ugh! Ingatkan aku untuk mengomelinya nanti.

Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari buku yang bisa membantuku mendapatkan jubah Anemoi.

TBC

Alohaaa semuanya! Maaf baru sedikit :) maklum, pesantren saya ketat pake banget :3 Kabar baik! Tanggal 10 nanti saya akan pulang, jadi mungkin bisa up 2 chapter sekaligus, aminn!

Oke, cuap-cuapnya terusin besok, ya. kalau kelamaan, bisa kena denda saya.

Au Revoir!


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

CHAPTER IX

Hermione's POV

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh.

Oh, astaga, Hermione! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Bisa-bisanya kau diam saja saat akan dicium mantan pacar musuhmu! Walaupun sekarang dia sudah berubah, tetap saja, dia itu seorang Slytherin, Hermione!

Tapi, sejujurnya, aku penasaran. Aku ingin merasakan apel yang selalu tercium dari nafasnya. Aku juga menasaran dengan rasa bibir tipisnya yang terlihat dingin. Aku juga ingin tahu kebenarannya. Kebenaran tetang desas-desus yang beredar di Hogwarts sebelum perang. Kabar tetang kehebatannya dalam, ehm, hal itu.

Ya ampun, Hermione?! Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan itu?! Hah! Otakku pasti sudah terkontaminasi pikiran kotor gara-gara novel harlequin yang dipinjamkan Ginny beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ugh! Ingatkan aku untuk mengomelinya nanti.

Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari buku yang bisa membantuku mendapatkan jubah Anemoi. Dan satu-satunya tempat aku bias mendapatkan buku tentu saja, perpustakaan. Masalahnya, aku sedang malas pergi ke tempat-tempat umum. Tidak, bukan karena Ron—tak mungkin juga dia ke perpustakaan—tapi karena aku benci dengan pandangan orang-orang kepadaku. Seperti pada tahun keempat, saat aku di gosipkan dengan Viktor

Krum. Parahnya, saat ini aku di gosipkan sebagai pihak yang bersalah.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Demi suksesnya misi, aku harus melakukan ini.

Seperti dugaanku, begitu aku memasuki perpustakaan, semua orangtampaknya berpaling kepadaku. Oh, beginikah perasaan Draco setelah perang? Di pelototi semua orang kemanapun ia melangkah? Demi Merlin! Aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menyolok mata orang-orang.

Akhirnya, setelah dua jam yang menyiksa, aku berhasil menemukan setumpuk buku yang berhubungan tentang ruh angin.

Sekarang, aku tengah mempersiapkan jasmani dan rohani untuk bertemu dengan Draco. Kenapa aku harus mempersiapkan diri? Tentu saja karena insiden tadi pagi. Pasti keadaan kami akan canggung lagi. Bagus sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, Draco muncul dari pintu utama dengan setumpuk buku yang masing-masing setebal kamus. Wow. Tampaknya malam ini aku akan begadang.

"Hei," sapanya padaku.

"Em, hei!" balasku canggung.

"Uh. Kau yakin kita harus mencari di semua buku-buku ini? Dan itu?" tanyanya sambal menunjuk tumpukan buku di depanku.

"Yep!" jawabku bersemangat. Buku adalah satu dari sekian hal yang bisa membuatku bersemangat.

Dengan itu, dimulailah penelitian kami, di temani oleh kecanggungan.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah suara misterius yang cukup mengganggu konsentrasi.

"Krucukk."

"Hah? Apa itu?" ucapku menanggapi suara aneh yang berasal dari Draco.

"Umm… I-itu… Perutku," jawab Draco dengan wajah semerah jubah penerbang Gryffindor sambal menundukan wajahnya.

Demi Merlin! Kalau ini terjadi tahun lalu, aku akan menyeret robot musang asal Jepang yang bernama Doraemon agar memasukanku ke mesin waktunya, kemudian aku akan merekam saat seorang Draco Malfoy ketahuan keroncongan.

Bayangkan! Seorang Draco Malfoy, bangsawan kelas atas, keroncongan di depan muggle-born. Pastinya bukan sesuatu yang ingin di lewatkan semua orang.

"Oh, apakah kau belum makan siang?" tanyaku sambal menahan tawa.

"Y-ya," jawab Draco masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah semerah ceri. Bahkan telinganya ikut memerah.

"Kanapa belum makan?"

"Well, pada waktu makan siang tadi aku terlalu sibuk menghindari Theo dan Blaise sehingga tak sempat makan," jelas Draco dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Wah, tumben dia mau memberi penjelasan seperti itu.

"Menghindar? Kenapa kau menghindari mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh, itu, mereka, emm... meminta pajak jadian adaku. Me-mereka kira aku sudah jadian denganmu," jelas Draco malu-malu yang membuat pipi Hermione memerah.

"Oh, emm, bebitu. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu makan sekarang. Accio snickers, accio okky jelly drink," ucapku memanggil beberapa makanan yang berada di dalam lemariku. Tak lama kemudian, muncul benda yang ku panggil, yang segera ku sodorkan kepada Draco, dan di terimanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu Snickers, cokelat muggle yang bias membuatmu kenyang. Dan yang itu okky jelly drink rasa jambu, bias menunda lapar di perut," promosiku.

"Oh… apakah rasanya normal?" Tanya Draco dengan raut curiga.

"Coba saja sendiri," jawabku.

Tak disangka. Draco benar-benar memakannya. Padahal aku mengira dia akan membuangmakanan itu begitu saja kemudian memanggil peri rumah Hogwarts. Tapi yang terjadi, dia memakan apa yang kuberikan. Sangat berbeda dengan Draco Malfoy yang dulu.

"Wow! Cokelatnya sangat lengket!" komentar Draco setelah mencicipi snickers-nya dengan ekspresi kekanakan. "Ow, dan minuman ini, hmm… teksturnya aneh. Tapi enak."

Demi rambut panjang Dumbledore, Merlin, Lucius Malfoy, dan penyihir pria berambut panjang lainnya! Draco Malfoy terlihat sangat imut saat menampakkan ekspresi kekanakannya!

"Apa?" Tanya Draco begitu sadar kalua kuperhatikan, dengan cokelat yang masih menempel di giginya, membuatnya terlihat seperti ompong.

"Emm, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku gugup. Loh, kenapa aku gugup?

"Hei, lihat ini Hermione! Cara termudah membuat Anemoi menurut pada kita," seru Draco memecah lamunan Hermione.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Hermione sambil melihat bagian yang ditunjuk Draco. Tanapa sadar, gerakannya membuat posisi mereka terlalu dekat sehingga Draco bisa mencium aroma wajah Hermione yang baru memakai pelembab beraroma melati.

"Emm... Hermione," panggilan Draco membuat Hermione mendongak dan membuat hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Seketika saja, kedua sejoli itu merona dan salah tingkah.

"Maaf , Draco. Maaf. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku tak bermaksud, pokoknya maaf!" repet Hermione saking gugupnya.

"Oke-oke. Aku juga salah. Maaf," balas Draco.

Jadi, salah satu cara efektif membuat Anemoi menurut adalah dengan mmemberikan mereka bau kentut. Anemoi sangat tidak tahan dengan bau kentut. Apabila mereka terlalu banyak mencium bau kentut, maka mereka akan pingsan dan beresiko meninggal. Nah, karena tidak tahan itulah, Anemoi akan menuruti satu permintaan dari orang yang membebaskannya. Satu Anemoi satu permintaan. Dan itulah yang menjadi pilihan dari pasangan Dramione.

"Tapi, dimana kita bisa mendapat kentut yang bisa membuat Anemoi bertekuk lutut?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, Blaise dan Theo suka kentut sembarangan di asrama," jawab Draco enteng tanpa sadar kalau ia telah membeberkan aib sahabatnya.

"Draco, kentut dari dua orang tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kentut kita berdupun juga bisa. Tidak perlu meminta Blaise dan Theo kentut di depan wadah Anemoi," ucap Hermione jengkel.

"Oh, jadi kita butuh banyak? Lalu kita masukkan langsung di wadah Anemoinya? Bukankah terlalu membuang tenaga? Anemoi itu kan roh angin. Jadi, misalnya aku kentut di wadahnya, dalam sekejap mereka akan melenyakannya dengan sihir mereka. Kita harus memasukan banyak kentut secara bersamaan ke wadah Anemoinya," balas Draco.

"Oke, aku akan mentransfigurasi sesuatu menjadi wadah udara seperti wadah Anemoi itu," jawab Hermione.

"Buat dua!" seru Draco penuh semangat.

"Oke. Lalu bagaimana kita mendapat kentut untuk mengisi wadah itu?" tanya Hermione frustasi.

"Kau lua, kita bertanding di kandang, Mione," jawab Draco dengan senyum licik.

Ternyata, dimusuhi banyak orang tidak menghilangkan kecerdasan tingkat tinggi dari campuran gen Malfoy dan Black menguap. Buktinya, disaat si brigtest witch in her age buntu akal, Draco memberikan ide cemerlang.

Alhasil, pasangan pemenang dari Hogwarts itu membuat pengumuman di seluruh asrama untuk relawan memberikan kentut. Dengan tulisan "Sumbangkan Kentut Anda Untuk Kemenangan Hogwarts Tercinta" serta iming-iming traktiran besar-besaran kalau mereka menang.

Di asrama Hufflepuff mereka sangat bersemangat. Tak ada yang malu untuk mengentut di depan wadah angin—yang dibuat Hermione menjadi empat—baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan, "Demi Hogwarts" semboyan mereka.

Sementara itu, di asrama Ravenclaw, mereka turut berpartisipasi. Namun tak sejelas Hufflepuff. Mereka melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Pada saat tengah malam, dengan alasan baru selesai belajar, mereka baru menyumbangkan bantuan. Sayangnya, karena waktu yang diberikan Dramione hanya sehari semalam, seluruh asrama Ravenclaw keluar secara bersamaan dari kamar masing-masing, tepat sesudah dentang jam yang kedua belas. Alhasil, dengan malu-malu, mereka mengantri untuk mengentut di depan wadah angin.

Bagaimana bisa mereka kentut dengan mudahnya? Ingat senior kocak masyarakat Hogwarts? Si kembar Weasley? Nah, mereka berdua membuat produk bernama 'Vitamin Perkentutan'. Efeknya bisa membuat seseorang kentut terus menerus selama satu jam. Dulu, mereka membuat produk tersebut dengan bantuan Hermione—tentu saja setelah mengelabuinya dengan licik dan cerdik—sehingga, Hermione bisa membuatnya dengan mudah. Namun dengan beberapa pengubahan, Hermione meraciknya hanya untuk membuat si peminum kentut satu kali.

Berbeda situasi, di asrama Slytherin, mereka melakukan hal yang sangat tak terduga. Demi meraih kejayaan kembali melalui Draco, mereka akan melakukan segala cara. Mereka sama sekali tidak memakan vitamin kentut Hermione. Mereka memborong vitamin perkentutan Weasley dan memakannya bersama. Efeknya, karena wadah yang dibuat Hermione hanya cukup untuk sekali kentut seluruh asrama, seisi asrama yang pendirinya Salazar itu mabuk kepayang. Karena banyak kentut yang bercamur menjadi satu. Apalagi asrama mereka berada di bawah tanah, sehingga mereka tidak bisa membuka jendela. Akhirnya, mereka semua menjadi pengungsi di aula depan.

"Lho, kenapa kalian semua disini? Dan untuk apa kalian membawa-bawa banyak selimut? Jangan memalukan! Saat ini sedang ada siswa-siswi unggulan dari sekolah lain! Dan, uh... bau apa ini. Dan kenapa dari tadi ada suara-suara aneh?" racau Prof. McGonagall.

Setelah para pengungsi itu menjelaskan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk karena mereka semua ingin menjadi yang menjelaskan. Sang Kepala Sekolah pun tersenyum samar. Bahkan, pada saat mereka menjelaskan mengenai semangat menggebu yang akhirnya membunuh mereka sendiri, Prof. McGonagall tertawa.

"Dan kalian semua masih akan mengentut selama setengah jam lagi? Oke," ujar Prof McGonagall sambil mentransfigurasi dua selimut menjadi dua buah tenda yang terlipat rapi.

"Kalian berkemahlah di luar untuk malam ini. Satu untuk laki-laki, satu untuk perempuan. Fasilitas lengkap. Silahkan," ucap Prof. McGonagall sambil membukakan pintu aula depan, tak lupa dengan memasang senyuman yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa saat murid-muridnya mengeluh "Yaahh," namun akhirnya menurutinya juga.

Malam itu, seisi asrama Slytherin—kecuali Draco—tidur dibawah langit malam di temani oleh suara-suara alam serta suara organ ekskresi mereka yang masih sesekali berbunyi.

Beda tempat, beda situasi. Jika tak ada yang menyangka kalau Slytherin akan sangat bersemangat, tidak akan ada juga yang menyangka kalau Gryffindor akan seperti itu.

"Jangan ada, pokoknya jangan sampai ada satupun orang yang menyumbang untuk penghianat!" seru Ron. "Apa kalian lupa pada perbuatan Draco Malfoy?! Kaki tangan Voldemort? Dan sekarang, salah satu dari kita malah menjadi rekannya. Bahkan bekerja sama menyelesaikan misi bersama! Jadi, kalau ada yang mau menyumbang untuk mereka, hadapi aku lebih dulu!"

Setelah memprovokasi asramanya, Ron Weasley masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa wadah angin Hermione. Tak ada yang berani membantahnya karena dia adalah satu dari tiga pahlawan utama dunia sihir. Dia juga murid tingkat akhir. Sementara, Harry dan Hermione yang berani melawannya tidak ada di tempat, dan tak tahu masalah itu. Alhasil, sampai waktu wadah itu kembali keesokan harinya, wadah yang di leher tabungnya diikatkan pita merah itu kosong.

"Kok kosong?" tanya Hermione pada orang yang diperintah Ron untuk mengembalikan wadah angin. Padahal, wadah-wadah lain berisi penuh dengan bau kentut yang warnanya di rekayasa Hermione menjadi kekuningan.

Si Suruhan pun menjelaskan perkaranya kepada Hermione yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi murka.

"Ron Weasley!" teriak Hermione begitu melihat Ron masuk ke aula bersama gundiknya. "Betapa jahat dirimu! Apa kau sudah kehilangan rasa patriot dalam dirimu?! Untuk sekolahmu! Untuk asramamu! Untuk pacarmu!"

"Pacar? Pacar DRACO MALFOY maksudmu?! Cuih!" balas Ron sambil meludah. Ke arah bawah, bukan Hermione. Tentu saja dia tak berani meludahi Hermione. Bagaimanapun, mereka telah lengket satu sama lain selama delapan tahun ini. "Kau memang penghianat, Granger. Penghianat sisi baik kita! Menghianatiku!"

"No, Ron! Kau tahu persis kejadiannya. Itu hanya salah paham dan campur tangan egomu!" balas Hermione.

"Oh, tahu apa kau soal ego ku?! Kau lah yang punya ego terbesar diantara kita. The Brightest Witch In Her Age? Itulah julukan atas semua egomu yang luar biasa. Usaha berlebihanmu untuk diakui dunia sihir, Mudblood."

Semua orang yang menonton perkelahian mereka terhenyak dengan perkataan Ron. Saat ini sudah tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata itu. Bahkan pada zaman dahulu hanya sedikit yang berani mengucapkannya, itu pun secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan sekarang, dimasa damai, salah seorang pahlawan besar menyebut kata terlarang itu di depan umum.

"Petrificus totalus!" seru seseorang di tengah kekagetan massal yang terjadi.

"Dia pantas menerimanya. Bahkan seharusnya lebih dari itu. Ayo Hermione, kita pergi. Sumbangan dari semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan misi kita!" seru Draco sambil menyeret Hermione dari TKP.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Draco," ucap Hermione begitu mereka berdua berada di asrama pemenang.

"No problem, Hermione. Dia memang pantas menerima itu. Sekaligus penebus kesalahanku yang pernah mengataimu begitu dulu."

"Aku sudah melupakannya sejak lama, Draco. Tapi terima kasih. Kau telah membelaku," jawaban Hermione tanpa sadar membuat keduanya merona.

"Uh, ayo kita lakukan sekarang," ucap Draco memecah kecanggungan. "Hermione, bawakan Anemoinya."

"Ini," ujar Hermione sambil menyudurkan wadah anemoi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, peraih ranking satu dan dua di Hogwarts itu pun memasukkan kentut seluruh penghuni Hogwarts ke wadah Anemoi yang telah di perbesar. Awalnya kedua anemoi itu tampak biasa saja. Mereka bahkan tertawa saat Draco secara sengaja mencium wadah yang berpita hijau, penasaran apakah baunya akan seperti bau campuran parfum bangsawan seperti yang tercium setiap pagi di asramanya atau tidak.

Namun, lama kelamaan kedua anemoi itu baru merasakan perubahannya. Dengan panik mereka memukul-mukul wadah yang dipegangi Draco dengan tangan mungil mereka. Setelah berbagai percobaan meloloskan diri yang tiada artinya mereka akhirnya memeasang wajah melas dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan didepan dada, tanda memohon.

"Apa kalian akan menuruti permintaan kami kalau di bebeaskan?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan setuju oleh kedua makhluk itu. "Oke, kami akan melepaskan kalian kalau kalian bersedia memberikan jubah kalian pada kami."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka menganggukan kepala dan melepas jubah mereka yang berwarna kebiru-biruan. Segera saja, Draco membuka tutup wadah dan kedua makhluk itupun langsung melesat dan kabur melalui jendela. Menyisakan jubah anemoi di dasar wadah yang masih penuh kentut namun berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Kasihan mereka. Mereka tidak akan lagi menjadi Anemoi yang sempurna tanpa jubahnya," ucap Draco sambil memandang jubah anemoi yang telah di keluarkan dengan tongkat Hermione yang telah dimantrai.

"Astaga! Sebagai orang yang suka terbang kau sungguh tak tahu apapun!" ledek Hermione. "Jubah anemoi itu seperti ekor cicak, Draco. Mereka menempel pada tubuh si Anemoi namun bisa dilepas secara sengaja. Baik terdesak maupun tidak. Dan jubah itu bisa tumbuh kembali. Yahh, walaupun waktunya cukup lama. Yaitu lima taun. Tapi toh, mereka kan makhluk berumur panjang yang sekurang-kurangnya habis kontrak di umur 1000 tahun. Jadi, lima tahun bagi mereka bukanlah apa-apa."

"Ooohh begitu."

Kemudian Hermione sibuk membagi kedua jubah kedalam dua wadah dengan diperhatikan Draco.

"Ini untukmu. Jangan sampai hilang. Jangan sampai rusak. Jangan sampai lupa dibawa saat pertandingan nanti," ucap Hermione sambil menyerahkan salah satu wadah angin pada Draco yang segera di terima dengan tangan bergetar.

"Emm... 'M-mione..." panggil Draco yang dijawab gumaman oleh Hermione. "Aku mau mi-minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hermione yang sekarang sudah memusatkan perhatian pada Draco sepenuhnya.

"Untuk itu... itu lho... kemarin. Sa-saat aku mau me-menciummu," jelas Draco dengan gugup.

Seketika saja Hermione merona. "Ta-tak apa, Draco. Aku juga ikut terlibat. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Bahkan kaulah yang menghiburku."

"Ta-tapi Hermione, aku tak menyesal karena mencoba menciummu. Aku menyesal karena membuat keadaan menjadi canggung. Juga membuatmu mendapat gossip buruk. Tapi, jujur saja, aku ingin mencoba. Mencoba mengenalmu lebih baik. Mencoba menjadi penghiburmu. Mencoba menjadi pelindungmu, pahlawanmu. Apalagi disaat seperti ini. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu, Hermione Granger," ucap Draco dengan mantap.

Hermione terhenyak. Ia tak mengira Draco akan mengucapkan sesuatu semacam itu. Walaupun hanya bilang kalau ia merasa nyaman, tapi itu sudah cukup. Toh perlahan-lahan rasa yang lebih akan tumbuh juga.

Jujur saja, Hermione juga ingin mengenal Draco lebih lanjut. Menjadi orang yang menghiburnya. Melindunginya dari cercaan orang-orang, serta memberikan warna di hidupnya yang sejak dulu kelabu. Sungguh, Hermione juga merasa nyaman dengan Draco yang sekarang. Draco yang sopan, cerdas, melindungi perasaan, namun juga rapuh disaat bersamaan. Apalagi setelah Draco membelanya dengan keras di aula tadi. Benar-benar bagai pahlawan. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal. Ron!

 **Alohaa! Yyuuhhuu... i'm back! After all this time i can update again ?**

 **Kangen ya? Pingin nimpuk ya? Ampun deh ?**

 **Gimana kabarnya semua? Baek kan? Moga aja deh. Dapet berapa THRnya? Moga banyak.**

 **Maaf ya semua karena nggak pernah apdet. Because saya sibuk banget, sama males banget. Udah lama nggak ngetik, kecuali tugas. Itu pun COPAZ action. Ini juga bakalan ngadat lagi. Mungkin dalam kurun waktu yang lama ini saya hanya akan apdet satu ini. Apalagi sekarang saya kelas XII. Persiapan UNBK, sama tetek bengek lainnya. Belum lagi saya masih di pondok. Gak boleh pegang laptop kecuali buat tugas. So, sorry banget ya buat penantian lamanya.**

 **Oh, ya. Saya sering nih lihat karya-karya bagus diluaran sana. Udah jadi semua. Penokohan oke. Alur joss. Konflik mantab. Tapi authornya milih stop. Nggak mau nerusin lagi. Sayang banget. Kadang saya ngerasa pingin nerusin itu. Bukannya sok atau gimana, tapi kan eman-eeman. Sayang gitu. Tinggal nerusin kan enak. Apalagi kalau si author udah bikin rangka dengan rapi. Mantab tuh...**

 **Maka dari itu. Karena nggak yakin bakal bisa nerusin, saya bikin penawaran, nih. Siapa saja yang mau nerusin fanfic ini, silahkan DM saya di 10969icha. Jangan inbok di ffn bikos saya jarang buka akun ffn saya. Palingan cuma buat apdet cerita yang itupun udah langka. Jangan malu-malu, ya... Daripada cerita ini terbengkalai... eman-eman. Tapi, tentu saja akan ada persyaratan tertentu bagi yang mau meneruskan. Syaratnya lewat chat pribadi. Kalau minat segera chat. Soalnya tanggal 1 nanti saya udah OTW lagi dan otomatis jarang atau malah nggak pernah pegang hape. Pegang hape lagi ntar pas Idul Adha. So, fast respon, ya.**

 **Oke, Thank for your attention, all. I love you. See you ?**


End file.
